Sauvage
by cathy863
Summary: Tout semble allait pour le mieux dans la famille Cullen, Bella est mariée et transformé. Mais le ciel ne tarde pas à tomber sur Carlisle. Esmée le quitte, mais est ce vraiment de son plein gré ? Et quelle va etre la réaction de la famille Cullen quand tou
1. Chapter 1 le choc

1 – le choc

Le silence régnant dans la maison est quasi surnaturelle, pesant, intolérable. Dans le salon, les six « enfants » Cullen sont assis, immobile. Ils donnent l'impression qu'on les a posé là et qu'ils n'ont pas pu bouger, leur peau pâle leur donne un aspect de statue plus que jamais. Ils ne se regardent pas, ne se parlent pas, ne bouge pas. Les minutes passent, s'éternisant…

Un gémissement retentit soudain dans le salon, d'abord faible puis de plus en plus puissant se transformant en véritable hurlement de douleur et de rage. Edward est le premier à réagir, à bouger enfin. Il tourne la tête vers l'escalier montant à l'étage, l'air perdu. Le hurlement résonne de plus en plus fort, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Edward bondit dans l'escalier, suivit de prés par les cinq autres, et se précipite dans la chambre de Carlisle, là d'où vient ce cri, ce déchirement. Ils se stoppent tous net dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le spectacle qu'ils ont sous les yeux les bloque une fois de plus, Carlisle est effondré contre le mur prés de son lit, la bouche à moitié ouverte d'où sort toujours ce son déchirant. Lui si maitre de lui habituellement, lui qui ne perd jamais son sang-froid, qui est la sagesse même, lui qui en cet instant souffre tellement.

Jasper tombe à genoux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et se balançant d'avant en arrière, en marmonnant

- C'est trop, c'est trop, non, non….

Edward se reprend

- Alice, emmène Jasper ailleurs

Alice tourne lentement la tête vers Edward, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il dit, puis vers Carlisle qui souffre tant et enfin vers l'homme qu'elle aime. Voir la souffrance de son mari en plus de celle de son « père » semble la sortie à son tour de sa torpeur. Elle se baisse vers Jasper, lui entourant les épaules avec ses bras, l'aidant à se relever.

- Viens, mon amour

Alice et Jasper sortent de la pièce, Rosalie, Emmet et Bella, eux n'ont toujours pas réagi, restant planté là, agars. Edward s'avance doucement vers Carlisle, s'agenouille devant lui et lui parle doucement

- Carlisle, Carlisle, tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là.

Carlisle ne semble pas l'entendre, mais le cri se transforme à nouveau en gémissement, baisant d'intensité jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure de pur douleur. Bella semble alors sortir à son tour de sa léthargie et vient se placer à coté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras et le berçant doucement comme un enfant.

Carlisle cesse de gémir, mais ne bougent toujours pas, ces yeux semblant vidé de tout. Edward sent monté en lui une bouffé de colère et cogne violement contre le mur, faisant sursauté Bella, Emmet et Rosalie.

- Restez avec lui, ne le laissez jamais seul

Alors qu'il franchit la porte, la main de Rosalie le stop

- Ou vas-tu ?

- Je vais la chercher, lui demander pourquoi elle est partie comme ça, pourquoi elle lui fait ça, elle nous fait ça. (Le ton de sa voix augmentant de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il parle)

Toujours berçant Carlisle, Bella lui dit

- Ne fait pas de bêtise, ne laisse pas ta colère l'emporter.

Edward hausse les épaules et rejoint Alice et Jasper dans le salon. Jasper est toujours prostré sur lui-même aspirant malgré lui la souffrance de Carlisle en plus de la sienne. Alice le tient dans ses bras, lui murmurant ou plutôt tentant de lui murmurer des mots apaisant.

- Alice, je pars chercher Esmée, je dois comprendre, essayer de la ramener à la raison, je ne sais pas, mais je dois faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas laisser Carlisle dans cet état… (il s'interrompt un instant, refoulant sa propre douleur). Alice, ou est elle ?

- Je… Je… Je…

- Je t'en prie, Alice, pense à Carlisle, on ne peut pas… (sa voix se brise, douloureuse)

- D'acc… D'accord, je vais essayer

Alice se concentre un instant, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, d'oublier la douleur de son « père » et celle de son mari

- Port Angeles, elle est… à Port Angeles. Fais vite, elle n'y sera pas longtemps.

A peine eut elle finie sa phrase qu'Edward était déjà parti.


	2. Chapter 2 douleur

2 - Douleur

Courant plus vite que jamais, Edward arrive à Port Angeles. Faisant le tour de la ville à vitesse grand V, il repère vite l'odeur d'Esmé sur un ponton en bord de mer.

- Esmé ! hurle-t-il

Esmé se retourne tranquillement en soupirant légèrement mais accompagné de son sourire si familier.

- Ah tiens, c'est donc toi qui as tiré la paille la plus courte.

Edward grogne. Esmé prend un air ennuyée.

-Bon alors ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Avec une entrée en matière si peu avenant, Edward semble perdu. Même si son sourire est le même, son ton, lui, a perdu sa douceur.

- Qui es tu ?

- Qui je suis ? Quelle question idiote ? Tu es plus intelligent que ça d'habitude, je suis Esmé, ne t'en déplaise.

Son sourire devient ironique, son ton de plus en plus ennuyé.

- Pourquoi Esmé ? Pourquoi pars-tu ? Pourquoi nous laisses-tu ?

- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi….. nianianiania…. Grandit Edward ! Oh et puis tu m'ennuis, je m'en vais, point.

Alors qu'elle se tourne effectivement pour partir, Edward emprisonne son bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Le visage d'Esmé se ferme tandis qu'elle cherche à se dégager.

- Non, Esmé, je veux des réponses, on peut t'aider, s'il y a quoi que ce soit…

- M'aider (Elle éclate de rire) M'aider, qu'est ce que tu crois, que je suis partie pour une raison noble et pure, pour vous protéger d'un danger ? Non, non, mon petit Edward, je suis partie parce que… (sa voix se fait tranchante comme un rasoir)… Parce que je ne vous supporte plus, vous et vos petites vies, vos petits problèmes, ras le bol de vous écouter, ras le bol de vous voir

Plusieurs promeneurs se retournent vers eux en entendant les éclats de voix pour se détourner aussi vite en voyant le visage peu avenant des deux protagonistes.

Edward n'en crois pas ses oreilles, il bafouille

- Quoi… Hein…. (il se calme et reprend) Comment, comment tu peux dire ça, nous sommes une famille, tu étais heureuse avec nous, tu nous aimais, tu aimais Carlisle, ton départ l'a achevé.

Ems hausse les épaules

- Oui, c'était sympa, mais j'en ai marre de jouer à la bonne petite épouse, la bonne petite maman, on n'est plus en 1920, faut vivre avec son temps Edward. Il est temps pour moi de vivre ma vie d'immortelle. Je peux faire tellement de chose, vous, vous ne me servais plus à rien.

Edward semble avoir été sonné un uppercut, Il regarde Esmé comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il secoue la tête, espérant ainsi sortir d'un mauvais rêve mais Esmé est toujours devant lui, l'air moitié ennuyée, moitié exaspéré mais surtout totalement désintéressé par leur famille. Edward décide d'utiliser son pouvoir plus en profondeur, d'aller par delà les pensées superficielle d'Esmé et de plonger totalement dans son esprit. Il attrape Esmé par les épaules et plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Ah ! tu veux lire mes pensées, eh bien vas y, je t'en prie, ne te gène pas, comme ça tu comprendras peut être que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.

_*J'm'ennuis, pourquoi je suis encore avec eux, Carlisle est ses regards enamouré, à son âge, pff, c'est franchement ridicule. Oh attention, Edward revient avec son air de chien battu…. Oh non, maintenant c'est Jasper…. Oh qu'il bouffe un humain et qu'on en parle plus…. Tiens voilà Rosalie, elle va encore me sortir à quel point elle est belle. J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, faut que je me tire, que je me casse, vite, vite, ou je vais devenir folle….. Oh non, au secours, Edward vient me voir pour que je le console, au secours….*_

Edward lâche Esmé et recule en titubant

- Je… Je croyais que tu nous …aimais…

- Oh rassures toi, je vous ais aimé, tous, mais 80 ans c'est long, je me suis lassé, reviens me voir dans 100 ans et on verra si tu files toujours le parfait amour avec Bella…. Allez Edward, rentre chez toi, Carlisle finira par se faire une raison.

- Mais j'ai rien vu, rien senti… Rien entendu…

Esmé éclate de rire

- Faut dire que tu as été pas mal occupé ses derniers temps, ne t'en fais donc pas comme ça. Et puis, à force de vivre avec toi, j'ai appris à garder quelques trucs cachés. Allez Edward, soit un bon garçon et rentre chez toi

Avant qu'il n'est pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, trop sonné par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre et d'entendre, Esmé lui tourne le dos et s'en va. Il se tourne lentement vers la mer, écoutant le ressac de l'eau sur les rochers

_*Comment je vais leur dire ça, comment je vais leur expliquer…. Oh Esmé, pourquoi, pourquoi, malgré tout, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas !*_

Le temps passe, s'écoulant lentement, Edward ne se décide toujours pas à bouger, il n'y arrive pas, il ne peut se résoudre à rentrer, à affronter sa famille, à leurs raconter cet entretien, à voir leurs visages se décomposer….

-----------------------------------------------

**Hello à tous, **

**J'ai pris de sacrée liberté concernant le personnage d'Esmé, j'en suis consciente et m'en excuse auprés de tout ceux qui aime ce personnage.**

**En tout cas n'hesitez pas à me laisser des reviews, que je sache si mon histoire interesse, interpelle, degoute, enerve.... Tout avis est bon à prendre, félicitations, critiques... (enfin tout sauf les insultes lol)**


	3. Chapter 3 colère

**ChamalloW : Je sais, je sais, mais bon, je ne dis rien sinon ça serait devoiler l'histoire (hihihihi)**

**Nienna-lo : Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai reussis à décrire sa peine (pour les messages, je ne sais pas comment on fait)**

**Dans tout les cas merci pour vos reviews**

**----------------------------------**

3 – Colère

Edward finit par rentrer chez lui, abattu, perdu, se demandant toujours comment annoncer aux autres ce qu'il a appris d'Esmée.

E : _*ça va être affreux, comment leur dire que celle qu'ils considèrent comme une mère se moque totalement d'eux. Nous n'avons que nous, que notre famille...*_

Alors qu'il s'avance vers la porte d'entrée, Alice sort de la maison en trombe et vient se blottir dans ses bras

A (bouleversée) : Comment… Comment peut-elle … nous faire ça, comment … a-t-elle pu… te dire ses horreurs…

Edward la serre plus fort contre lui, tentant tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Un nouvel hurlement leur parvient de la maison. Alice sursaute

A : Jasper !!!!

Puis elle court rejoindre son mari dans le salon. Rassemblant tout son courage, Edward la suit mais à une vitesse normale, peu pressé de raconter aux autres ce qui s'est passé. Il arrive au milieu du salon ou sont réunis Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet. Jasper est pelotonné dans un fauteuil, Alice le tenant dans ses bras. Rosalie et Emmet sont assis cote à cote, leurs doigts entrelacés à se les faire craquer. Edward s'assoit en face d'eux, lentement comme un automate.

Em : Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ?

Edward hoche la tête doucement et se met à leur raconter dans un murmure sa conversation avec Esmée. Jasper pousse un nouveau gémissement, Alice se serre un peu plus contre lui. Rosalie se lève d'un bond, arrachant presque la main d'Emmet.

R (furieuse et hurlant) : La salope, la garce, la put..

Em (sous le choc lui aussi mais tentant de calmer sa femme) : Mon amour, calme toi…

R (hurlant encore plus) : Me calmer, me calmer, alors qu'elle nous abandonne sans un remord, sans un regard. Qu'elle laisse Carlisle dans cet état et qu'elle s'en FOUT et tu voudrais que je me calme…

Em : Ma puce…

Rosalie saisi un vase sur la table et l'envoyer de toute sa force vampirique dans une fenêtre qui se brise sous l'impact. Jasper, supportant sa peine, celle de la famille, celle de Carlisle, la colère de Rosalie s'effondre, tombant de son fauteuil, se roulant en boule par terre, gémissant de douleur, Alice se précipite vers lui, suppliant les autres du regard. Edward attrape Rosalie par les épaules.

E (d'un ton froid et meurtrier) : Rosalie, je la hais moi aussi pour ce qu'elle nous fait et je te garantie que si elle a le malheur de croiser à nouveau notre route, je la tuerais avec le plus grand plaisir…

Em : Je te filerais un coup de main

E : Mais pour l'instant, on doit penser à Carlisle, à Jasper, à notre famille. Ce n'est pas parce que cette garce a décidé de nous quitter qu'il faut laisser notre famille exploser.

Extérieurement, Rosalie semble se calmer mais les gémissements de Jasper prouve que la pièce est saturé de peine, de douleur et de colère. Alice est toujours à genoux devant Jasper

A (paniqué) : Edward, Jasper ne tiendra pas comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à le calmer, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, j'ai peur pour lui, il ne tiendra jamais.

Edward regarde Jasper, semblant réalisé pour la première fois que son état est vraiment inquiétant.

E : Emmet, aide Alice à installer Jasper dans un hôtel à la sortie de la ville…

Rosalie le regarde choqué

R : Non, tu ne peux pas séparer la famille, pas maintenant.

E : Rosalie, ça sera temporaire, le temps qu'on se calme tous. Quelques jours.

Rosalie, après un temps, finit par hocher la tête et Edward reprend

E : Alice, tu t'occupes de Jasper, Emmet tu feras le va et vient entre nous pour nous dire comment va Jasper et pour dire à Alice comment va Carlisle. Rosalie, Bella et moi, on s'occupera de Carlisle.

Alice hoche la tête, incapable de répondre par des mots. Emmet se penche sur eux pour aider Jasper à se relever. Les trois vampires s'en vont et Edward se tourne vers Rosalie

E : Peux tu aller t'occuper de Carlisle ? Il faut… (Sa voix se brise une fois de plus) Il faut que je raconte tout ça à Bella.

Sans un mot, Rosalie monte dans la chambre et remplace Bella prés de leur père tandis que cette dernière rejoint Edward dans le salon. Elle le trouve effondré dans le canapé, le corps secoué de sanglots sans larmes.

B : Oh mon amour, mon amour…

Edward lui ouvre les bras et Bella se jette dedans sans retenu.

B : Ne dis rien, ne dis rien, je sais, j'ai tout entendu.

Edward se redresse, comme piqué.

E : Carlisle aussi ?

B : Non, je ne pense pas qu'il est entendu quoi que ce soit, il semble… être…. Ailleurs.

Les jours passent, lentement comme au ralenti. A l'hôtel, loin de ce trop plein d'émotion, Jasper se remets doucement, mais dans la maison, Carlisle reste sans réaction, Rosalie et Edward bouillant de plus en plus de colère et de haine envers celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur mère. La situation semble dans une impasse…

--------------------------------------------

**Encore une fois, n'hesitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, c'est plutot sombre niveau sentiments, mais ça va aller mieux, avant d'etre pire (je suis sadique lol)**

**Et je m'escuse une nouvelle fois auprés des fans qui pourrait prendre ombrage des libertés que je prends avec certains personnage**

**J'ai aussi changé mon systeme de "dialogue", ça fait moins "livresque" mais je trouve ça plus claire. A vous de me dire si ça vous plait**


	4. Chapter 4 nourriture

**Je précise, mais est ce vraiment nécessaire lol, que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, je l'ai emprunte (Merci Mme Meyer)**

**: Je sais, je suis méchante et sadique...... hihihihihihi, mais bon, je ne le serais (peut être) pas toujours**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

4 – Nourriture

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis le départ d'Esmée. A l'hôtel, Jasper se remet du trop plein d'émotion qui l'a percuté et peut retourner de temps en temps chez lui, mais dans la maison des Cullen, les choses sont loin de s'être arrangé. Carlisle est toujours dans un état second, indifférent à ce qu'il l'entoure, absent… Ses enfants sont de plus en plus inquiets pour lui. Ils se sont tous les six rassemblés dans le salon, Jasper tentant toujours de repousser les émotions des autres afin de pourvoir participé à cette réunion. Edward prend la parole le premier, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

E : « Son état ne s'arrange pas, je m'inquiète de plus en plus, ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne s'est pas nourri, ça ne le tuera pas, mais ça peut conduire à une catastrophe. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, si l'un de vous à une idée, elle sera la bienvenue »

Il regarde ses frères et sœurs, finissant son tour de table par sa femme.

A : « On pourrait lui injecter le sang avec une seringue ? »

Em : « Hum, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais à ma connaissance, ça n'a jamais été tenté. Est-ce que l'un de vous se sent de le tester ? Sur Carlisle ? »

Le ton d'Emmet est grave, un son tellement inhabituel chez ce garçon si rieur. Aucun d'eux ne répond, peu sur d'eux même.

B : « Et si on essayait…. Je sais ça va paraître idiot, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Si on essayait de lui donner au biberon ? »

Les cinq autres la regarde, l'air ahuri, puis après qu'il ait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, ils hochent la tête tous en même temps.

E : « Oui, ça parait idiot, mais on n'a pas vraiment d'autres choix, Emmet, tu te charges de la chasse ? Ramène quelque chose de gros, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé »

Emmet hoche la tête et part à l'instant même.

A : « Edward, on doit repartir avant que…. »

J : « Non, je tiendrais » même si son visage est loin de refléter la sérénité, il semble plus que décider à tenir bon et à être là lui aussi pour Carlisle, Edward pose sa main sur son épaule, le remerciant silencieusement.

Rosalie, elle part en ville pour acheter le nécessaire pour tenter de faire boire Carlisle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emmet revient avec un ours monumental à qui il a brisé la nuque.

Em : « J'ai ramené le plus gros que j'ai trouvé »

Edward lui sourit et se prépare à une nouvelle épreuve

E : « Bien, Maintenant faut le vider »

Tous se mettent au travail, vidant l'ours de la moindre goutte de son sang tout en contrôlant leurs propres soif. Au beau milieu du travail, Jasper et Rosalie sont obligé d'arrêter pour partir eux même à la chasse. Mais tous leurs efforts finissent à payer et ils se retrouvent avec plusieurs litres de sang transféré dans les dizaines de biberon que Rosalie a acheté. Ils montent dans la chambre, ayant un coup au cœur en voyant que Carlisle n'a pas bougé de là ou l'avait posé Emmet après lui avoir fait prendre sa douche et laver.

Alice commence, elle ouvre d'abord un biberon, espérant que l'odeur du sang fera sortir Carlisle de sa léthargie, malheureusement sans résultat. Elle tente ensuite de lui mettre la tétine dans la bouche qu'il garde désespérément close. Elle se trouve vers Edward et Emmet, leur demandant leur aide du regard. Soupirant à l'idée de forcer Carlisle, les deux garçons s'approchent.

Emmet se glisse derrière lui et prend le plus délicatement possible la tête de Carlisle pour la pencher un peu en arrière. Edward se positionne devant lui, et avec ses doigts lui ouvre doucement la bouche. Carlisle ne réagit toujours pas, se laissant faire comme un pantin. Alice verse alors un peu de sang dans sa bouche, Carlisle ne réagit toujours pas. Edward lui referme alors la bouche. Automatique, sans l'air de sans rendre compte, Carlisle déglutie et avale.

Ses enfants continue de le nourrir comme ça, bouché après bouché jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de sang. Bella reste avec lui, lui parlant doucement alors que les deux autres redescendent au salon. Rosalie et Jasper reviennent de leur chasse et aux visages des deux autres comprennent qu'aucune amélioration ne s'est produite.

Rosalie explose et grogne, effrayant même Emmet, puis bondit dans l'escalier, entre dans la chambre comme une furie. Bousculant Bella, elle se précipite sur Carlisle, le secouant et hurlant

R : « Réveilles toi, réveilles toi. Nous aussi, elle nous a abandonné, nous aussi, on a mal »

Bella est toujours par terre, là ou l'a poussé Rosalie, les trois autres sur le pas de la porte, surpris par le comportement de Rosalie, il l'a regarde. Emmet fait un pas en avant pour intervenir, mais Rosalie lâche Carlisle, qui retombe comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Rosalie s'effondre, secoué de sanglots secs

R : « On a … besoin de toi… Si tu nous … abandonne aussi… Carlisle, je t'en prie, je t'en prie »

Alors qu'Emmet va pour consoler sa femme, il se fige, stupéfait. Carlisle s'est redressé, regardant Rosalie comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar. Il se redresse péniblement, la prend dans ses bras et chuchote d'une voix rauque

C : « Je suis là, chut, c'est fini, je suis là… »

Rosalie se raccroche à lui, sanglotant encore plus fort. Carlisle la serre alors plus fort. Bella et Alice sont les premières à les rejoindre, se serrant contre eux. Ils sont presque immédiatement rattrapés par les trois garçons. Tous s'accrochent les uns aux autres, partageant leurs souffrance d'avoir perdu Esmée, mais surtout leurs joies d'avoir retrouvé Carlisle.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Allez quelques reviews, please, dis te moi si ça vous plait.**


	5. Chapter 5 déménagement

**Un grand merci pour les reviews, ça me motive vraiment pour la suite, je pense qu'il y aura entre 10 et 15 chapitres. 4 chapitres sur l'etat de Carlisle, j'avais peur que ce soit un peu trop, mais je voulais vraiment montrer dans quel état le depart d'Esmée l'avait laissé et un retablissement trop rapide.... Bref, ça ne me convenait pas trop, alors je sais que ça retarde un peu l'arrivée du "quand tout un coup soudain" mais là il s'approche à grand pas lol **

----------------------------------

5 – Déménagement

La maison Cullen a repris un rythme plus normal. Carlisle n'est pas retourné à l'hôpital, il n'en a pour le moment pas la force, mais il s'est remis à parler, marcher et même à chasser avec ses enfants. Ceux-ci ne sont pas encore complètement rassurés mais ils font bonne figure et sont au petit soin pour lui. Le nom d'Esmée est devenu tabou, plus personne n'ose prononcer son nom.

Ils sont tous réunis dans le salon, Edward et Bella sont au piano, Bella a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari pendant que celui-ci lui joue sa berceuse. Emmet et Jasper joue aux échecs, Jasper est encore plus blanc que d'habitude, mais il ne s'effondre plus sous le poids des émotions des autres. Rosalie est debout sur la table du salon, Alice tournant autour d'elle en reprenant pour la énième fois les mesures de sa sœur. Carlisle est installé dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Un semblant de sérénité semble être revenu dans la maison.

Tout en jouant Edward regarde son père, ce dernier ne lit pas mais est perdu dans ses pensées.

C : _*Esmée est dans la cuisine en train de préparer un plat italien pour Bella, la nouvelle petit amie de son fils, impatiente de la rencontrer, Esmée est assis sur le canapé….*_

Edward soupire, faisant relever la tête de Bella qui le regarde soucieuse. Il lui sourit, lui faisant signe de ne pas s'inquiété, ce qui bien sûr inquiète Bella plus encore. Elle se lève.

B : « Viens mon amour, j'ai envie d'une ballade en foret »

Il sourit, admirant son tact et sa subtilité. Ils se dirigent tout les deux vers la sortie, Bella embrasant Carlisle sur la joue en passant. Ce dernier lui sourit, un peu absent mais avec chaleur.

Le couple se retrouve dans leur clairière.

B : « Alors, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Carlisle, mais il va mieux ? »

E : « Oui, il va mieux, de toute façon, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire. Mais il pense à ELLE (crachant ce mot comme une insulte), tout le temps, à chaque moment. Dés que je capte une de ses pensées, elle est tournée vers ELLE (toujours sur le même ton) »

B : « Laisse lui du temps, mon amour, c'est dur pour lui »

Edward soupire passant la main dans ses cheveux

E : « Je sais, je sais mon cœur, mais… A chaque fois, qu'il entre dans une pièce, il l'a voit, il se souvient… »

Bella vient se blottir contre lui. Elle sait que c'est plus dur pour lui, qui entend les pensées et la peine de tout le monde et pour Jasper qui les ressent.

B : « Et si on déménageait, loin, quelque part ou elle (son ton est moins dur que celui d'Edward, mais pas beaucoup) n'a jamais été, quelque part ou Carlisle n'aura aucun souvenir d'elle, ça pourrait l'aider non ? »

Edward la regarde puis la prend subitement dans ses bras la faisant tourner aussi vite que sa puissance vampirique lui permet. Quand il l'a repose, Bella éclate de rire. Edward la regarde, attendri,

E : _*Comme son rire m'a manqué *_

B : « J'en déduis donc que mon idée te plait, parlons en d'abords aux autres, puis ensuite avec Carlisle »

Sitôt de retour à la maison, Le couple prend discrètement les autres à part, un par un et leur expose l'idée de Bella. La famille est unanime, c'est ce qu'il faut faire, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Carlisle.

Ils le rejoignent tous dans le salon d'où il n'a pas bougé, son livre toujours à la main, perdu dans ses pensées. Il les voit tous arrivé en même temps vers lui, souriant tendrement en les regardant, se doutant qu'ils ont pris une décision à laquelle il n'aura pas le choix.

C : _*Quelle importance de toute façon, je ferais ce qu'ils veulent, il ne me reste plus qu'eux*_

Edward s'assombrit un peu en entendant cette pensée, il aimerait tellement que Carlisle redevienne celui qu'il était, mais pas seulement pour eux, pour lui aussi. Voyant le visage de son mari, Bella lui serre doucement le bras. Ils s'installent tous en face de lui.

E : « Carlisle…. (Il ne sait pas trop comment lui dire) Je, enfin, on (regardant tous les autres) pense qu'il serait peut être tant de partir, d'aller…. Ailleurs »

Carlisle sourit, toujours de ce petit sourire tendre mais triste.

C : « Oui, oui, peut être… peut être serait il temps d'aller ailleurs… On pourrait… Pourquoi ne pas aller chez les Denali quelques temps »

Edward et Bella se regardent, puis regardent les autres, sachant très bien que les souvenirs d'Esmée seront aussi présent là bas qu'ils le sont ici. Carlisle fait quelques autres propositions, mais que des endroits ou il a vécu avec Esmée, il ne semble pas prêt à la quitter. Mais ses enfants se montrent intraitable et refusent toutes ses propositions.

A : « Pourquoi pas la France, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller »

Carlisle sourit, la France, pays de la haute couture, il imagine déjà Rosalie et Alice, entrainant une Bella récalcitrant dans toutes les boutiques de Paris. Cette image le refait sourire, un vrai sourire mais toujours avec une pointe de tristesse.

C : « Bon, va pour la France, le nord sera le mieux, il y a trop de soleil dans le sud »

Une fois la décision prise, Tout le monde se met à faire ses bagages, Rosalie s'occupe de contacter une agence immobilière…..

R : « Bon, je nous ais trouvé une grande maison à Hamel, apparemment, c'est un tout petit Bled en Picardie »

Alice saute un peu partout, enthousiasmé.

Une fois les paquets terminés, les formalités remplies, la famille part pour la France

-----------------------------------

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	6. Chapter 6 une voisine sympathique

** : Désolé que tu sois faché contre moi, j'espere que mon histoire te plaira assez pour que tu ne le sois plus**

**Nienna-lo : Merci pour le coup de main, je pense que je les ai débloqué (enfin je crois lol)**

**Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre**

---------------------------------------------

6 –Une voisine sympathique

Hamel, France :

Les Cullen découvrent leur nouvelle demeure. C'est une ancienne maison de maître, immense, un peu à l'écart du petit village d'Hamel. Les meubles et les cartons sont arrivés la veille de l'arrivé des Cullen. Après avoir chacun choisi leurs chambres, ils se mettent tout de suite aux déballages de leurs affaires, des cris retentissent dans la maison

« Ou sont mes Cds » « Je ne trouve pas mes chaussures »….

Vampire ou pas, c'est une famille presque comme les autres. Alice tente de persuader Bella d'aller à Paris avec elle le lendemain pour faire du shopping quand une vision vient à elle.

A : « Carlisle, on va avoir de la visite…. Dans dix minutes, une petite vieille »

Carlisle soupire, peu désireux d'avoir des visiteurs. La maison est sens dessus dessous, chacun déballant un peu partout tous les cartons. Le carillon de la porte résonne. Carlisle murmure pour le seul bénéfice des ses enfants

C : « Faudra changer cette horreur »

Il ouvre la porte et se retrouve nez à nez avec une dame d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux bruns visiblement colorés, les yeux marrons et vifs, un plat dans les mains

M : « Bonjour, bonjour, je m'appelle Marguerite, je vis au village. Mon petit fils travaille pour l'entreprise de déménagement, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu de votre arrivé aujourd'hui. Je me suis dis que les jours de déménagement, on n'avait pas forcement envie de cuisiner, je vous ai ramené du hachis Parmentier »

Marguerite a dit tout ça d'une traite, sans même reprendre son souffle, ce qui a déclenché des sourires amusés de la part de Bella, Alice et Emmet. Carlisle, lui regarde toujours poliment la vieille dame tandis que Rosalie semble ennuyé et Jasper indifférent.

C : « Eh bien, je vous remercie, c'est très gentil de votre part »

M : « Oh mais je vous en prie. Vous savez, c'est un tout petit village ici, 2 habitants et 100 vaches comme dirait ma petite fille. Alors, vous pensez bien que je vais faire sensation auprès des mes amis du coin quand je vais leur dire que je vous ai vu »

Alice et Bella éclatent de rire devant la franchise toute simple de Marguerite. Carlisle lui prend doucement le plat des mains en souriant mais en veillant bien que ses doigts ne touchent pas celui de la vieille dame.

C : « Encore merci, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Carlisle et voici mes enfants, Alice et son compagnon Jasper, Emmet et sa compagne Rosalie et enfin Edward et sa compagne Bella.

Les Cullen lui sourient, l'étonnement se lit sur le visage de Marguerite.

M : « Vos enfants, mais, sans vouloir vous blessez, vous n'êtes vous-même qu'un enfant »

Le rire d'Alice redouble tandis que Jasper émet des ondes de calme vers elle sans succès. Carlisle sourit lui aussi.

C : *Si elle savait* (Déclenchant le sourire d'Edward) « Je les ai adopté »

M : « Ah, ceci explique cela, vous avez bien du courage, jeune homme. Mais vous êtes seul à élever tout ses adolescents ? »

Le visage de Carlisle se ferme, les rires et sourires des autres aussi. La vieille dame, maligne, comprend que le sujet est délicat.

M : « Mais bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai mon chien à aller nourrir » Elle sourit à Carlisle « Je ne suis qu'une vieille grand-mère curieuse et radoteuse, si je vais trop loin, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer promener. Mes enfants n'hésitent pas, faite comme eux. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, venez me voir, ça remplira un peu mes journées »

Elle tapote sur la main de Carlisle et fait un clin d'œil aux adolescents. La mini tornade partit, les Cullen se regardent et éclatent de rire.

Em : « J'adore cette grand-mère, elle est géniale »

Carlisle regarde Alice et Edward.

A : « Non pas de vision de danger, ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, mais faut s'attendre à la revoir, elle aime bien Jasper, en tout cas, ça sera son préféré »

J : « Eh, mais j'ai rien dis, pas un mot, elle ne va pas me coller»

Alice hausse les épaules

A : « J'y suis pour rien, mais tu l'aimeras bien aussi » Carlisle fronce les sourcils « Non, non, pas comme ça, Carlisle, mais comme une grand-mère »

Jasper semble complètement ahuri, ne comprenant rien du tout. Ce qui fait exploser de rire Emmet. Carlisle se retourne vers Edward

E : «Ses pensées sont exactement comme elle, super rapide, mais sans aucune mauvaise intention »

B : « Moi je l'aime bien, elle est rigolote »

Tout en reprenant le rangement de leur nouvelle maison, les Cullen discute de tout et de rien, de leur prochaine rentrée au lycée d'Albert (Bella s'inquiète de son piètre niveau en français), de leur prochaine chasse, de Marguerite (Emmet n'hésite pas à taquiner un Jasper exaspéré)….

Saint Petersburg, Russie :

Un homme se tient dans le salon de son hôtel particulier au centre ville. Il est grand, ses cheveux sont noirs, sa peau pâle et ses yeux sont couleur du sang. Il fait les cents pas, impatient. Ce qu'il attend arrive enfin, le téléphone sonne.

H : « Oui…… Bien……. Très bien….. Ou ? La France, hum hum…. Bah, là ou ailleurs, l'important est qu'ils se soient éloigné des cabots, la nouvelle née est trop proche d'eux, je ne veux pas les avoir sur le dos….. Bien….. On peut passer à la phase deux. N'échouez pas »

L'homme raccroche, un rictus vicieux apparait sur ses lèvres si fines qu'elle en disparaisse presque. Il saisit une clochette et la fait sonner. Un homme immense, véritable masse de muscle, blond aux yeux bleus, la peau bronzé, apparait à la porte.

H : « Toutou, dis à mon invitée qu'il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller au théâtre »

Le dit « toutou » s'incline et disparait dans l'escalier.

---------------------------------

**Alors verdique ? ça vous plait ? reviews please...**


	7. Chapter 7 rumeurs

**Kimpa : Voila la suite lol**

**Kageroprincesse : Merci, j'en suis contente si ça te plait**

**mmesolomalefoy : C'est vrai que là elle est différente, je me suis permise quelques (ok de sacrée) liberté. Pour le denouement, je n'en sais encore trop rien pour moi, à la base, je pensais faire deux/trois chapitre et j'en suis déja à 7....**

**Arya : Je lis aussi les quatres reines, hate de savoir le choix de Carlisle.**

**Donc voici la suite de ma fic, désolé j'ai été longue à la poster mais cette semaine n'a pas été facile niveau taf. Mais pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres**

**Biensur, les personages ne m'appartiennent pas.......**

**-------------------------------------**

7 – Rumeurs

Hamel, France.

Le jour s'est levé depuis quelques heures, la famille est installée dans le salon, chacun vacant à ses occupations après avoir passé la nuit à installer leur nouvelle demeure à leurs gouts. Alice et Rosalie ne sont pas totalement satisfaite de la décoration, elles en discutent, compare leurs points de vue sur leurs idées de couleurs.

A : « Hum, je verrais bien un beige avec une liserai chocolat »

R : « Oui, pourquoi pas, Le chocolat donnerait un peu de chaleur à la pièce et le beige l'éclaircira »

Les garçons les écoutent mi-apeuré, mi-résigné, sachant bien que ce sont eux qui devront faire les courses pour ses demoiselles et peindre le salon. La discussion continue sur ce thème jusqu'à ce que Carlisle se lève.

C : « Pendant que vous refaites la maison, je vais aller rendre le plat à notre voisine, histoire qu'elle ne revienne pas à l'improviste »

Alice bondit avec grâce et souplesse, s'attirant une fois de plus les regards envieux d'une Bella qui malgré sa transformation est restée très gauche.

A : « Oh laisse-moi y aller »

Carlisle n'est qu'à moitié étonné par l'enthousiasme d'Alice, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Jasper, qui comprenant ou veut en venir sa moitié, n'apprécie que moyennement. Carlisle hoche la tête, déclenchant chez Alice une frénésie qui le fait sourire. Alice finit par se tourner vers Jasper avec des yeux de biche, un regard énamouré et une petite voix enjôleuse.

A : « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Jasper soupire, déjà vaincu, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa belle. Edward et Emmet sont pliés de rire.

Em : « Vieux, tu t'es fais avoir une fois de plus »

Jasper émet un grognement mais Rosalie vient à son secours en regardant son mari

R : « Pendant qu'Alice et Jazz vont chez la vieille, toi et Edward vous pouvez aller nous acheter la peinture dont on a besoin »

Les deux garçons cessent immédiatement de rire. Tandis qu'Edward s'apprête à protester, Emmet qui n'est pas plus capable de dire non à sa femme que Jasper, lui donne un coup de coude.

Em : « Bien sûr mon cœur »

Edward lui jette un regard noir, Bella rit.

B : « Faut il que je m'y mette aussi ? »

E : « Ok, ok » Il se tourne vers Emmet « La prochaine fois, rappelle moi de ne pas rire »

Chacun part donc de son coté. Bella, Rosalie et Carlisle restant à la maison.

**********

Marguerite accueille le couple avec plaisir et enthousiasme. Jasper tend le plat, espérant repartir aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés.

M : « Oh comme c'est gentil, mais ce n'était pas pressé vous savez. Entrez, entrez, ne restez pas dehors, il fait trop froid »

Jasper suit Alice et Marguerite à l'intérieur, résigné comme un condamné à mort s'avance qui vers l'échafaud. Ils s'installent tous dans la cuisine. Marguerite leur met d'office une assiette de gâteaux sous le nez, récoltant une grimace de dégout de Jasper qu'heureusement la vieille dame ne voit pas. Il s'installe le mieux qu'il peut, s'attendant à s'ennuyer pendant plusieurs heures. Alice, elle est entrée directement dans le babillage de Marguerite. Elles discutent toutes les deux e tout et de rien à bâtons rompus comme deux vieilles amies qui se connaissent depuis longtemps.

Jasper se détends petit à petits, n'écoutant pas vraiment la conversation des deux femmes, n'entendant qu'un bourdonnement venant d'elles, plongé dans ses pensées. Le ronronnement des deux voix semble l'apaiser de plus en plus. La tension des dernières semaines a été tellement dur que de se retrouver calmement dans cette cuisine sans rien avoir à faire, sans tenter de calmer les angoisses de chacun lui fait un bien fou. Il marmonne un « Hum » ou un « Oui » quand l'une des deux femmes se tourne vers lui sans vraiment savoir à quoi il répond. Aucune des deux femmes n'est dupe, mais aucune ne lui en demande plus, l'une sachant ce qu'il a traversé dernièrement, l'autre le percevant sans en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants.

Au bout de deux heures, Jasper s'aperçoit aussi d'une chose qu'il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé en présence d'un humain. Il n'éprouve aucune soif, aucune envie, rien. Ce besoin est pourtant toujours présent en lui dés qu'il se retrouve avec un être vivant et ce qu'elle que soit l'âge de la personne. Il est tellement ébahi de ce dont il se rend compte qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Les deux femmes se retournent vers lui.

M : « ça va, mon petit ? »

J : _*Mon petit*_ Mais il lui sourit « Oui, oui, je suis désolé… J'ai du… » Il cherche une excuse « Euh m'endormir, je suis désolé »

Marguerite lui tapote la main

M : « Oh, c'est normal, ne t'en veux pas. Ces discutions chiffons ne doivent pas vraiment t'intéressé »

Elle lui sourit, indulgente. Alice, elle le regarde, soucieuse, cherchant à savoir ce qui aurait bien pu faire tomber son vampire de mari. Jasper la rassure d'un sourire. La conversation repart, mais cette fois ci à trois. Jasper y participant avec quasiment autant de joie que sa femme.

Le temps passe sans qu'aucun des trois ne s'en rende compte. Marguerite est la première à se reprendre.

M : « Oh mon dieu, mais vous avez vu l'heure, il va bientôt faire nuit. Il faut que vous y alliez les enfants. En ce moment, c'est risqué de sortir la nuit. »

J : « Pourquoi en ce moment ? »

Marguerite secoue la tête, terriblement sérieuse, faisant un contraste flagrant avec son visage avenant habituelle.

M : « Oui, bien sûr, vous venez d'arriver, vous ne pouvez pas être au courant »

Alice se rapproche de Jasper, effrayé par quelque chose sans vraiment comprendre quoi. Ce dernier la serre contre lui.

M : « Il y a un animal sauvage qui rode par ici depuis quelques temps. Un chasseur et deux adolescents ont été retrouvés mort dans les environs. D'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendu, ce n'était pas beau à voir » Elle secoue une nouvelle fois la tête, tentant de chasser l'image qui s'imprime dans son cerveau « Un des adolescents, c'était le fils Peabody, qui vit ici à Hamel, sa mère en a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps »

Alice s'écarte de son mari pour venir prendre Marguerite dans ses bras. Elle lui parle d'une voix douce.

A : « Vous le connaissiez ? »

Marguerite hoche la tête.

M : « Je le gardais quand il était petit. Il avait à peine 16 ans » Elle secoue la tête une fois de plus « Mais on se remet à bavarder, allez, allez, mes petits. Il va faire nuit, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez attaquer en rentrant. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Allez ».

Jasper et Alice partent à contrecœur, promettant à Marguerite de revenir la voir bientôt. Jasper à déjà en tête sa prochaine chasse, il se dit que cet animal n'en a plus pour longtemps.

**********

De leurs cotés, pas vraiment motivé par l'idée de passer des heures dans un magasin de bricolage, même pour les beaux yeux de leurs femmes. Edward et Emmet se gare en face d'une grande surface.

E : « C'est de ta faute ça »

Emmet s'étrangle et donne une bourrade à son frère.

Em : « Ma faute, hé, si je me souviens bien, je n'étais pas le seul à me foutre de Jazz »

C'est en bougonnant que les deux garçons entre dans le magasin et se dirigent directement vers le rayon peinture, espérant passer le moins de temps possible à faire leur achat, utilisant leur vitesse vampirique dés qu'il n'y a personne en vue. Et c'est en se chamaillant comme deux gamins et leur caddie remplis qu'ils arrivent à la caisse quand Edward s'arrête brusquement, concentré.

_*Affreux… Terrible…La pauvre doit être effondrée. Perdre son fils si jeune et dans de telle conditions….*_

Edward se retourne discrètement vers l'origine de ses pensées. L'homme est devant eux à la caisse. Edward murmure à son frère de s'intéressé à la conversation qui s'engage entre la caissière et l'homme.

L : « Alors, y'a des nouvelles pour les accidents ? »

S : « Accidents, accidents, c'est vite dit Lora, T'as pas vu l'état du fils Peabody…. Non, crois moi, jamais un animal n'aurait fait ça »

L : « Mais Stéphane, c'est ce que dit les gendarmes, les morsures et tout ça »

S : « Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent, mais y'a trop truc bizarre dans cette histoire » Il se penche vers la caissière et chuchote « Et comment les gendarmes expliquent qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang autour du gamin… » L'homme s'interrompt, voulant ménager son effet sur Lora « Et plus une goutte dans le corps »

La caissière est horrifiée. Edward et Emmet échange un regard sinistre.

Em : _*Tu crois que…*_

Edward hausse les épaules, écoutant toujours la conversation devant lui.

L : « C'est affreux, tu crois qu'il y a un tueur ? Ici ? »

S : « J'en sais rien, mais crois moi, mon gamin est pas prêt d'aller quelque part sans moi tant qu'on n'aura pas éclaircie cette histoire »

L'homme finit par payer ces articles et s'en va. Edward fait de même et repart avec Emmet. Le trajet de retour se fait en silence, même si Edward entends les questionnements dans l'esprit de son frère.

**------------------------------**

**Alors opinion, avis..... ?**

**L'histoire se met en place doucement, ça prend plus de temps que moi meme je ne le pensais.**


	8. Chapter 8 contre nature

**Voila la suite, merci pour les reviews, ça m'a boosté pour finir ce chapitre que j'ai donc mis en ligne plutot que je ne le pensais**

**Lili : Tu as la reponse à ta question, indirectement. Et merci pour le compliment, ça m'a fait trés plaisir**

**Hellyen : Voila la suite, peut etre pas celle que tu attendais, mais j'espere qu'elle te plaira**

**Anna : Pareil, voila la suite, je ne peux repondre à tes questions sans dévoiler trop chose, j'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas.**

**------------------------**

8 – Contre nature

Saint Petersburg, Russie.

La chambre est immense, assez grande pour contenir l'appartement entier d'une famille moyenne de cinq personnes. Elle est décorée avec gouts et classe, aux murs sont accroché des tableaux de maître, dont le prix pourrait nourrir plusieurs familles du tiers monde pendant quelques générations, des tapis moelleux sont sur le sol. Un grand lit à baldaquin est posé au centre de la pièce, une ancienne armoire gigantesque sur le coté, rempli de vêtements griffés. Il y a aussi une antique coiffeuse, pleine de produits de beauté, prés d'une grande fenêtre.

C'est une pièce prévue pour une princesse, une reine, une pièce qui prévue pour rendre heureuse sa propriétaire. Pourtant, Esmée qui occupe actuellement cette chambre, assise devant la coiffeuse, se démêlant ses longues boucles caramels, a l'air si triste, si malheureuse que la voir ainsi briserait le cœur du plus endurcis des hommes. Dans ses yeux dorés bordé de noir se reflètent tellement de peine, de douleur, qu'un observateur se demanderait comment cette femme peut continuer à vivre en ayant aussi mal.

Un coup discret est frappé à la porte. Esmée soupire, un long et douloureux soupir. Elle sait à l'odeur qui est derrière la porte

Es : « Oui, Dimitri »

La masse de muscle entre dans la chambre, plissant le nez

D : « Monseigneur vous attends dans son bureau »

Esmée soupire à nouveau et se lève lentement, essayant de retarder au maximum le moment de descendre, elle lisse sa longue robe du plat de la main. Dimitri soupire à son tour.

D : « Il n'aime pas attendre »

Un éclat de peur passe dans le regard d'Esmée, provocant, bien malgré lui, un éclat de compassion dans celui de Dimitri

Es : « Oui, vous avez raison »

Elle sait tout comme lui, que c'est lui qui aura des ennuis si elle traine trop. Elle le suit donc dans les escaliers et finit par pénétrer dans le bureau ou l'homme l'attends. Il se retourne à son entrée.

M : « Ah Esmée, ravi de vous voir » Il l'a détaille des pieds à la tête. « Vous êtes superbe, très chère »

Il se penche sur elle, prend sa main et l'approche de ses lèvres. Esmée tente tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer la réaction de dégout qu'il lui inspire. Elle ne dit rien, attendant de cerner son humeur.

M : « Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut être faim ? »

Ses lèvres s'étirent d'un sourire sadique, tandis que tenant toujours la main d'Esmée, il conduit cette dernière à la porte au fond de son bureau. Il l'ouvre, dévoilant une toute jeune femme tassée sur elle-même, des larmes coulants silencieusement sur ses joues. Jubilant d'une joie malsaine, Michael regarde Esmée et tend le bras vers la jeune fille.

M : « Elle est pour vous »

Esmée le regarde horrifiée. Elle secoue la tête avec frénésie.

Es : «Non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça, non, c'est impossible »

M : « Allons, allons très chère, cette enfant est condamné de toute façon, profitez en. Vous n'allez pas vous laissez mourir de faim »

Es : « Non, non, je ne peux pas, Michael, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, ne m'obligé pas… » Sa voix se brise _*J'ai trahi Carlisle, Edward, tout ma famille, non, je ne peux pas trahir leurs idéaux, mes idéaux*_

Michael attrape violement Esmée par le bras et hurle

M : « Vous préférez donc mourir de faim, plutôt que de prendre une vie si pathétique »

Il l'a relâche brusquement, la faisant tomber sur le tapis et se jette sur la jeune fille qui pousse un hurlement. Quand il finit par se relever, un mince filet de sang s'écoule entre ses lèvres. Il saisit le bras d'Esmée, l'aidant sans douceur à se relever.

M : « Sale cabot, au pied »

Dimitri entre dans le bureau, Michael lui jette Esmée. Celle-ci atterrit sur le torse du géant comme une poupée de chiffon.

M : « Emmène là en foret, qu'elle se nourrisse » Puis en regardant Esmée droit dans les yeux « Je tiens à avoir une femme bien vivante dans mon lit quand je déciderais de la prendre, pas un zombie. Veille à ce qu'elle mange bien, prends Arkady avec toi »

Dimitri s'incline

D : « Oui Monseigneur »

Puis avec une douceur qui fait relever la tête d'Esmée, Dimitri la prend par le bras et l'entraine hors de la pièce.

Une fois en foret accompagné de ses deux gardes, Esmée saute sur le premier animal qui croise sa route, déclenchant le grognement de dégout d'Arkady. Dimitri le fusille du regard.

D : « Suffit, Va plutôt faire un tour, transforme toi et va courir, ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le faire »

Ar : « Je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec elle »

Il crache ce dernier mot plus qu'il ne le dit. Dimitri rit d'un rire sans joie.

D : « Que crois tu qu'elle puisse faire ? »

Ar : « C'est une sangsue, ce que font les sangsue habituellement »

D : « Idiot, regarde là, regarde de quoi elle se nourrit »

Ar : « Ouais, ça l'empêche d'être avec lui »

Le lui semble lui écorché la bouche une fois de plus. Dimitri secoue la tête et dit d'une voix pensive

D : « Utilise un peu tes yeux, elle n'a pas le choix… » Sa voix se fait murmure « Pas plus que nous »

Arkady grogne mais finit par se transformer en magnifique loup-garou et s'enfonce dans la foret en courant. Esmée, sa soif apaisée, revient doucement vers Dimitri. Celui-ci lui parle doucement.

D : « Vous avez fini ? »

Elle hoche la tête

Es : « Oui, mais on n'est pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite, la faim pourrait revenir »

Elle lui sourit, il répond à son sourire. Les deux ennemis naturels restent un moment sans rien dire, assis sur un rocher, puis Esmée reprend la parole la première, chuchotant.

Es : « Pourquoi ? »

Elle n'a pas besoin d'expliquer sa question, Dimitri la comprend parfaitement. Il réfléchit un instant, cette femme est son ennemi, pourtant, sa façon d'être, de se nourrir et surtout son regard si doux et si triste, le pousse à lui faire confiance. Dimitri soupire, sachant qu'Arkady sera fou de rage quand il saura ce qu'il s'apprête à raconter à Esmée.

D : « Je viens d'un petit village, au nord de la Sibérie » Son regard se perd dans le vide alors qu'il commence à raconter ses souvenirs. « Nous étions un peuple superstitieux, du moins je le pensais, je ne croyais pas à toutes ses sornettes de vampires et de loup-garou. J'étais tellement naïf, inconscient. Puis IL est arrivé et les mutations ont commencés. Seulement avant d'avoir compris ce qu'ils nous arrivaient, il avait pris nos femmes et nos enfants. Cachés dans un endroit connu de lui seul »

Il s'arrête, semble chercher l'air autour de lui, perdu dans sa souffrance. Esmée, compatissante malgré sa propre peine, pose sa main sur la sienne, essayant de le réconforter de ses maigres moyens. Dimitri lui sourit, toujours de ce sourire sans joie et recouvre sa main avec la sienne.

D : « Si Arkady et moi n'obéissons pas, il les tuera. Comme il a tué les autres. Il y a trois ans, nous étions quatre, Dominika et Feofan ont tenté de le tuer. Il les a massacré et il a filmé le massacre de la moitié de notre village pour nous le montrer à Arkady et moi »

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Voir cet homme si grand, si fort, pleurait comme un enfant est impressionnant. Esmée en aurait pleuré aussi si elle l'avait pu. Alors elle fait ce qu'elle fait le mieux, elle le prend dans ses bras et le berce doucement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Dimitri se reprend doucement.

D : « Merci » Il l'a regarde « Et vous pourquoi restez vous avec lui ? Comment vous tiens t'il ? »

**-----------------------**

**Voilà un peu de mystere de résolu, mais pas tout le mystère...... mais non, je ne suis pas du tout sadique. Mais j'aime les reviews.... donc à vos claviers **


	9. Chapter 9 flach back

**Voilà la suite !!! Et la reponse à une question. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux précèdent, mais j'ai une bonne escuse, j'ai la grippe (snif). Enfin, j'espere que ça vous plaira quand meme.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews. ça fait super plaisir et c'est super motivant pour continuer (meme avec la fievre lol)**

**Moumou38 : Merci d'avoir continuer à lire malgré un départ peu plaisant pour toi**

**NPC : c'est bien connu, les vampires males de la famille Cullen sont incapable de resister à leur moitié (lol)**

**Boosky : Tu trouve la mise en place trop lente ? **

**mmesolomalefoy : Pas si sadique que ça, v'la l'explication (j'espere qu'elle te plaira)**

**Steph : Merci, promis, je t'envois un mail à chaque chapitre**

**Debodebi : Pour etre froide, elle était froide. Pourquoi, comment dans ce chapitre**

**Abby09 : Bah, jasper est le plus improbable à s'interesser à une humaine pour autre chose que son sang, me suis dis que ça serait donc le plus drole (et puis un peu reposant pour lui aussi lol)**

**----------------------**

9 – Flash Back

Port Angeles, quelques semaines plutôt :

Il fait nuit, au fur et à mesure que la lune se lève, les touristes ont désertés la promenade. Il ne reste sur le ponton en bois qu'Esmée, accoudé au bord de l'eau, ses cheveux caramel flottant au gré du vent, le regard perdu dans le lointain, plongée dans ses pensées, heureuse. Car si Esmée adore sa famille, si pour rien au monde elle ne l'échangerait, il lui faut bien avouer que vivre avec un télépathe, une voyante et un empathe laisse peu de place à l'intimité. Alors, de temps en temps, et pour mieux les retrouver ensuite, elle apprécie ces petits moments de solitudes et de calme.

Alors que rien ne le laissait présager, Esmée est alarmée par trois odeurs bien distinctes, différentes mais pourtant presque mélangé.

Es : *_Impossible_*

Vivement, d'un mouvement imperceptible pour un œil humain, Esmée se retourne et scrute la promenade. Tout d'abords, elle ne voit rien mais sent de plus en plus fort ces trois odeurs improbables puis finit par apercevoir trois silhouettes s'avançant doucement vers elle. Elle frissonne, non de froid, les vampires ne peuvent sentir le froid, mais de frayeur, ces trois effluves la perturbe, la tétanise.

Les silhouettes s'approchant de plus en plus, elle les distingue de mieux en mieux.

En premier s'avance nonchalamment un homme, vampire, grand, les cheveux noirs ébène, ses yeux rouges sang tranchant sur son visage pâle. Il approche en souriant, d'un sourire cabotin, comme se préparant à faire une bonne blague à une vieille amie, mais son regard froid et calculateur dément ce sourire.

A quelques pas derrière le vampire, marche l'homme le plus grand qu'Esmée est jamais vu, un loup garou, d'après l'odeur, plus grand et plus costaud encore que Jacob. Une véritable montagne. Ses cheveux sont blond, coupé très court, sa tète penché vers le bas ne permet pas à Esmée de voir la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle sent la haine qui se dégage de lui. Haine dirigé vers le vampire qui chemine devant lui sans que ce dernier semble s'en inquiéter.

En dernier, sautillant pour rester à la hauteur des deux autres, arrive un simple humain, petit, presque chauve, des petits yeux marrons, ternes et un nez pointu. L'homme se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre, l'air heureux.

L'incroyable trio arrive prés d'Esmée. Très gentleman, Le vampire s'incline devant elle, lui prenant la main pour la baiser, mais elle la retire. Un éclat de colère fugace passe dans le regard du vampire, mais il finit par hausser les épaules, souriant.

M : « Très chère, je me présente, je me nomme Michaël Petrovitch Dadianov. Je suis positivement ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, depuis le temps que j'attendais cette rencontre. Vous êtes, ma chère, la femme que j'attends depuis… très longtemps »

Esmée le regarde, ébahie, mais ne réponds pas. L'étrange entourage de ce vampire l'effraye, mais lui-même, son regard plus particulièrement, l'alarme encore plus. Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, Michaël reprend.

M : « Vous allez voir, nous allons être très heureux. Bien sûr, cela va vous demander quelques ajustements mais je suis persuadé que vous vous en sortirez à merveille. Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer vos appartements… »

D'un cri venant du cœur, Esmée le coupe

Es : « Non »

Le regard encore plus froid, Michaël la fixe et s'approche à être quasiment collé à elle. Esmée est bloqué par la rambarde du ponton.

M : « Non ? Tss Tss, très chère, première leçon, on ne me dit jamais non »

Courageusement, Esmée continue

Es : « J'ai une famille, je ne suis pas seule, jamais… »

C'est à Michaël de la couper d'un rire joyeux en reculant d'un pas.

M : « Ah oui, ce… petit détail. Ne vous inquiétez pas très chère, votre famille ne sera pas un obstacle… » Il s'interrompt et semble réfléchir un instant « Enfin, maintenant savoir s'ils resteront en vie ou non… ne dépend que de vous »

Michaël laisse le temps à Esmée d'assimiler la menace. Puis il reprend d'un ton sec et polaire.

M : « Voila comment ça va se passer. Vous allez rentrez chez vous, dire à la chiffe molle qui vous sers d'époux que vous le quittez et vous me rejoignez ici ! Sinon … Je n'hésiterais pas à tous les massacrer. Ne croyais pas que ces deux là (il désigne les deux autres d'un geste méprisant) soit mes seuls soutiens. Votre pathétique famille n'a aucune chance contre moi »

Epouvantée, Esmée regarde le loup garou qui continue de regarder le sol, puis l'humain qui lui semble jubiler.

Es : « ça… ça ne marchera … pas… Ed… Edward saura, Alice aussi (au fur et à mesure qu'elle cite sa famille, elle reprend confiance). Ils ne le croiront pas »

Michaël éclate de rire à nouveau et fait signe au petit homme de s'approcher, lui pose la main sur l'épaule sans douceur, manquant de faire tomber l'humain.

M : « Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Regardez autour de vous, votre famille est elle là ? A-t-elle volé à votre secours ? (Il semble s'amuser de plus en plus de la situation, plus Esmée semble piégé, plus il semble exulter) Non, vous voyez, ma petite fouine ici présente a un don très particulier. Oui, oui, c'est rare pour un humain, je sais, mais j'aurais tord de ne pas en profitez, n'est pas ? »

L'humain hoche la tête frénétiquement, approuvant son maître en tout.

M : «Il peut masquer les pensées, toutes les pensées, il les cache, les enfouit complètement. C'est pour ça que votre petite voyante ne sait pas que vous êtes en danger, qu'elle ne sent rien. Et c'est pour ça que votre télépathe ne saura rien non plus. Car en plus de les cacher, il peut en placer d'autres. » Puis il ordonne sèchement à l'homme « Montre lui »

L'horreur se lit sur le visage d'Esmée tandis que le petit homme lui met en tête des horreurs.

_*J'm'ennuis, pourquoi je suis encore avec eux, Carlisle est ses regards enamouré, à son âge, pff, c'est franchement ridicule. Oh attention, Edward revient avec son air de chien battu…. Oh non, maintenant c'est Jasper…. Oh qu'il bouffe un humain et qu'on en parle plus…. Tiens voilà Rosalie, elle va encore me sortir à quel point elle est belle. J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, faut que je me tire, que je me casse, vite, vite, ou je vais devenir folle….. Oh non, au secours, Edward vient me voir pour que je le console, au secours….*_

M : « Voilà exactement ce qu'entendra votre télépathe, ni plus, ni moins. Au cas où cela ne lui suffirait pas, ma petite fouine ne sera pas trop loin et vous en mettra d'autres » Il soupire, l'air déçu. « Ce qui est dommage, c'est que la personne qui reçoit ses pensées sait que ce ne sont pas les siennes, ça serait tellement plus pratique de pouvoir convaincre ainsi.»

Avec douceur, il relève la tête d'Esmée et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Il chuchote

M : « Alors, allez vous être bien sage et faire tout ce que je vous dis ou bien devrais je tuer votre famille ? »

Esmée le regarde, tremblante

Es : _*Il a soumis des loups garous, travaillent avec des humains. Et ce regard, ce sadisme. Oh Carlisle, pardon, je t'aime, pardonne moi.*_

Esmée rend les armes et hoche la tête, vaincue.

Saint Petersburg, présent :

Après avoir entendu l'histoire d'Esmée, Dimitri grogne et lui serre les mains.

D : « Le loup, c'était Arkady ? »

Es : « Oui, il n'avait pas l'air d'être là par choix. Pourquoi ? »

D : « Rien, pour rien »

Esmée n'insiste pas, même si elle aperçoit un éclat dans le regard de Dimitri. Un éclat qu'elle ne peut identifier, mais qui lui donne de l'espoir.

Arkady finit par revenir de sa course et trouve ses compagnons d'infortune l'attendant. Ils rentrent tout les trois chez Michaël.

**-------------------------**

**Alors, votre opinion ? C'était ce que vous attendiez, pas du tout. Vous trouvez ça cohérent, pas du tout ?.....**

**Bref review pour avoir votre avis**


	10. Chapter 10 chasse

**Tout d'abords, les reviews :**

**Moumou38 : Merci, merci, merci, merci........ Enfin, plein de merci pour ton enthousiasme**

**Steph : Contente de te délivrer (lol) Petit scoop pas vraiment scoop, imagine ce qui va se passer dans la tete de Carlisle quand il s'apercevra de la vérité, enfin lui mais aussi les autres.**

**Boosky : Euh, tu me mets le doute, mais tu dois vouloir parles de Michael ? pas de dimitri ! Ou alors, j'ai super mal écrit. J'ai peur là. Mais pour les reponse, oui ça viendra**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Vi, sont fous ces Cullen. Et ma grippe va mieux, merci. d'ou le nouveau chapitre. J'espere qu'il te plaira autant.**

**Florian22 : Merci pour tes compliments sur la tournure de mon recit. Et merci de hair Michael, c'était le but recherché (lol)**

**Nymphadora15 : Eh oui, Esmée reste Esmée.... Enfin, peut être. **

**Petite indication pour ce chapitre, le parc terreneuvien, c'est un parc hommage au homme de différente nationnalité tombé pendant la premiere guerre mondiale. Il y a notament des tranchées et des bunkers datant de cette époque.**

**-----------------------------**

10 – Chasse

Hamel, France :

La nuit est tombée. A peine rentré, sans prendre la peine de sortir leur achat, Edward et Emmet réunissent le reste de la famille dans le salon. Edward commence à expliqué ce qu'ils ont entendu lorsqu'Alice et Jasper rentrent à leur tour. Edward reprend donc son explication.

E : « … Après avoir entendu ça, on a été faire un tour à la gendarmerie…»

Rosalie le coupe, furieuse

R : « Quoi ? La gendarmerie, t'es malade, t'as rien trouvé de plus discret, bien sur »

Em : « Zen rose, on n'est pas dans une grande ville, ici le soir après 17h, y'a plus personne »

E : « Et crois moi, on a été très très discret. Je disais donc, d'après les rapports de police, il y a trois victimes, deux adolescents et un adulte, complètement déchiqueté »

J : « Un animal, Marguerite nous en a parlé, ça l'a complètement bouleversé, elle connaissait un des ados »

Tous les regards, étonnés de son intérêt pour la vieille dame, se tourne vers lui. Mais Edward reprend très vite, inquiétant tout le monde.

E : « Non, un vampire, les trois victimes ont été vidées de leur sang et les traces de morsure sont bien « humaine » »

Dans le salon c'est le choc.

B : « Un nouveau né ? »

Edward hausse les épaules, signifiant son ignorance sur le sujet. Carlisle est resté silencieux pendant toute l'explication de son fils, réfléchissant.

C : « Quand on commencé les attaques ? »

E : « La première à eu lieu trois jours avant notre arrivée, la deuxième le lendemain et la dernière hier »

R : « Super, étonnant qu'on ne soit pas encore venu nous accuser, c'est toujours les derniers arrivés les coupables dans les petits bleds »

Carlisle, lui s'inquiète plus pour la population locale, si un vampire fou rode dans les environs, que pour eux, sachant qu'eux s'en tireront de toute façon même s'ils devaient déménager une fois de plus.

C : « ça veut dire trois attaques en même pas une semaine…. C'est très inquiétant. Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir autant. A moins d'avoir complètement régressé à l'état d'animal »

B : « C'est possible ça ? »

C : « Oui, mais c'est heureusement rare. Si un vampire se nourrit mais qu'il ne se rende pas compte, ou qu'il s'en moque, que sa victime n'est pas vraiment morte, quelques battements de cœur faible suffisent, et qu'il la laisse se réveiller seule après sa transformation. Imagine Bella, tu te fais attaquer, tu souffres le martyre pendant trois jours et tu te réveilles avec une soif inimaginable. Sans personne pour te guider, t'expliquer ce que tu es, complètement seule…. » Il regarde Alice en lui souriant « Il faut un caractère très fort pour résister. Je ne parle pas de résister seulement au sang humain, mais résister à l'animal qui est en nous. »

Jasper bondit sur ses pieds

J : « Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait, on ne peut pas rester là et laisser cet animal s'attaquer aux gens du coin »

Une fois de plus, il s'attire des regards curieux mais n'y réagit pas. Malgré le drame qui se trame, Edward sourit en entendant que pour Jasper, les gens du coin, c'est Marguerite. Jasper grogne en apercevant le sourire en coin de son frère.

R : « Et pourquoi on s'en mêlerait » Elle se tourne vers Carlisle « Bella, ok, c'était la petite amie d'Edward. Mais là, ça ne nous regarde pas »

Jasper se met face à elle.

J : « Donc selon toi, on ne fait rien, on laisse ce vampire décimé les environs »

Rosalie croise les bras face à lui, le regardant de travers.

C : « Bon, on se calme » Il regarde chacun de ses enfants, leurs demandant leurs avis.

A : « Faut qu'on s'en occupe »

Jasper hoche la tête, ayant déjà dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

B : « Je suis d'accord aussi »

C : « Edward ? »

Edward semble hésiter, l'idée qu'un vampire sauvage rode dans les parages ne l'amuse pas, mais l'idée d'envoyer sa femme à la chasse au monstre ne l'enchante pas non plus. Il regarde Bella, son air décidé.

E : « Ok pour moi »

C'est au tour d'Emmet de répondre, il envoie à sa femme un regard d'excuse.

Em : « Désolé mon amour, tu sais que je ne résiste pas à l'idée d'une bonne chasse »

Rosalie tape du pied.

R : « Génial, une fois de plus, je passe pour la méchante »

Emmet l'enlace et l'embrasse pendant que Carlisle sort une carte de la région qu'il étale sur la table. Il repartit les zones de patrouilles par deux.

C : « Bien, si l'un des groupes le repère, surtout, il n'attaque pas seul. N'est ce pas Emmet ? (celui-ci fait grise mine) Il appelle les autres immédiatement. Si c'est vraiment un nouveau né dégénéré, il risque d'être très fort. »

Une première nuit passe ainsi, puis une deuxième, une troisième. Le quatrième jour, Jasper apprend par Marguerite, à qui il rend visite presque tous les jours, qu'un quatrième corps à été retrouvé et qu'une battue est organisé par les fermiers du coin pour attraper l'animal responsable des massacres. La quatrième nuit, la famille se réunit une fois de plus avant de repartir à la chasse, Jasper les informe de ce qu'il a appris.

J : « Il faut absolument l'attraper avant la battue, imaginez ce monde dans la foret, un festin pour ce vampire ! »

Même Rosalie n'émet aucun commentaire et tous repartent à la chasse une nuit de plus, élargissant leur zone de recherche grâce à leur vitesse.

Jasper et Alice patrouillent dans le parc de terreneuvien quand il repère enfin leur proie. Restant loin, ils préviennent immédiatement les autres et s'apprêtent à les attendre mais leur proie les surprend. Bondissant comme un guépard, le vampire se place face à eux à quatre pattes. Relevant la tête vers eux, seuls ses yeux rouges ressortent sur un visage couvert de saleté, des longs cheveux tellement sales que la couleur en est indéfinissable. Il ou elle, c'est impossible à dire tant des haillons le recouvre complètement, émet un grognement menaçant. Jasper et Alice se mettent en position de défense.

Le vampire sauvage bondit sur Alice, qui se déplace sur la gauche d'un mouvement fluide tandis que Jasper attaque. Les deux vampires roulent dans la boue, tombent dans une tranchée. Un hurlement retentit, Alice bondit à son tour dans la tranchée. Les deux vampires s'empoignent, se mordent. Un coup bien placé et puissant fait voler Jasper dans les airs, Alice hurle.

A : « Jasper »

Puis elle attaque à son tour, bondissant sur le vampire de toute sa rage, le mordant, griffant, cognant. Mais le vampire pare ses coups et lui inflige de sérieux dégâts. Jasper revient à la charge, aidant sa douce, mais là encore, le vampire est trop puissant, trop fort et ils sont rapidement submergé. Alors que le vampire va donner le coup de grâce à Alice sous les yeux impuissant de Jasper, plusieurs grognements puissant retentissent dans la nuit, détournant l'attention du vampire. Pendant que Jasper tire une Alice en piteuse état, deux éclairs, un roux et un brun, jaillissent et attaquent à leur tour bientôt rejoint par deux tornades blondes alors qu'une Bella anxieuse se penche sur Alice et Jasper.

Une nouvelle fois, le combat fait rage. Le vampire perd du terrain, blessé, terrorisé, il tente de s'enfuir mais est immédiatement bloqué par Edward et Emmet. Rosalie s'élance une nouvelle fois, manquant de peu de lui arraché le bras mais lui laissant tout de même une profonde entaille. Le vampire hurle de douleur.

Le vampire est accroupi dans la boue, haletant, grognant, saignant de multiples plaies. Rosalie, Emmet, Edward et Carlisle l'entourent, s'approchant tout doucement. Le vampire les regarde tour à tour, haineux, cherchant instinctivement à savoir d'où viendra le prochain coup.

Em : _*Je fente, tu l'achèves*_

Edward hoche la tête discrètement. Emmet fait un pas en avant, tout de suite, le vampire se tourne vers lui, prêt à le recevoir. Aussitôt Edward bondit pour lui arracher la tête. Carlisle hurle

C : « Non, ne la tuez pas, non »

Edward se tasse sur lui-même, retombant immédiatement sur le vampire sans lui arracher la tête, suivit de prés par Emmet et Rosalie qui l'aident à maintenir le vampire qui se débat tout ce qu'il peut, ruant. Carlisle s'approche, s'agenouille en face du vampire, lui écarte doucement les cheveux du visage.

C : « Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous pouvons t'aider »

Il n'a qu'un grognement pour réponse.

R : « L'aider… c'est… un monstre… Carlisle…. Franchement »

Elle a du mal à parler, toute occupée à maintenir le vampire

C : « Rose, c'est une nouveau né, elle est seule. On ne peut pas simplement la tuer et s'en frotter les mains »

Jasper s'approche, un peu remis.

J : « Je ne suis pas d'accord, regarde Alice, regarde là » Il se met à crier « Elle n'est pas passé loin à cause de… cette chose »

Carlisle va pour reprendre la parole mais est pris de vitesse par Emmet.

Em : « Excusez moi d'interrompre cette passionnante discussion, mais là, on ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça »

Emmet, Edward et Rosalie relève donc la vampire et la traine tant bien que mal jusqu'à la maison, suivi de Carlisle qui porte Alice tandis que Bella aide Jasper.

Une fois la vampire enfermé dans la cave, heureusement insonorisé, la famille Cullen pansent ses plaies en attendant de décider de son sort.

**--------------------------**

**Alors, ce chapitre vous plait ?**

**Est ce que j'ai reussit la description du combat. Je ne suis pas trop sur de moi sur ce coup, trop long, trop court.... pas assez détaillé... Enfin dites moi tout.**


	11. Chapter 11 dressage

**D'abords les reviews :**

**Nymphadora15 : Merci, impatience comblée, voici la suite**

**Steph : Oui, la révelation à propos d'Esmée à la famille Cullen arrive doucement. Merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Merci, Carlisle est mon chouchou, c'est vrai qu'il est adorable**

**Moumou38 : Biensur que tu peux déssiner, j'en suis franchement honorée.**

**Momiji64 : Merci d'avoir continuer à lire malgré le coté "désagréable" d'Esmée.**

**Kismy : Merci à toi aussi, contente que l'intrigue te plaise, elle n'était pas vraiment prevue quand j'ai commencé à l'ecrire (lol) mais tout évolue.**

**Alice : Oui, mes chapitres sont un peu court, celui là est un peu plus long**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent meme s'il ne laisse pas de reviews.**

**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, j'en suis pas completement satisfaite mais je n'arrive pas à le faire autrement sans qu'il soit ennuyeux à mourrir.**

**Bonne lecture**

**------------------------------**

12 – Dressage

Hamel, France : 

Après une discussion houleuse, La famille Cullen semble arrivée à un consensus qui ne satisfait pas vraiment les protagonistes, mais sur lequel, au final, ils se sont tous mis d'accord. La vampire sauvage restera dans la cave, attaché avec les chaînes spéciales (souvenirs du père de Carlisle) et le patriarche de la famille aura un mois tenté de l'apprivoiser, en cas d'échec de sa part, le clan des « non » se chargera de l'éliminer.

De la cave, pourtant insonorisé, provient des sons étouffés. Carlisle va voir Edward, même s'il sait que ce dernier est pour l'élimination de la vampire, il pense qu'il ne refusera pas pour autant de l'aider.

C : « Fils, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir ce que la vampire a dans la tête, qui elle est… ce genre de truc. Ça pourrait m'aider pour l'acclimater à nous. »

Edward grogne un peu

C : _*S'il te plait, fils*_

Edward soupire mais suit son père en direction de la cave. A peine la porte, les hurlements se répercutent dans toute la maison. Le duo reste prudemment sur les premières marches de l'escalier, hors de portée des griffes et crocs du sang froid. Edward se concentre, puis au bout d'un moment chancelle sur ses jambes, retenu par Carlisle.

C : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

E : « Il n'y a rien, enfin, si mais pas des pensées, plutôt des images, affreuses. Des images de sang, de morts… de meurtres »

Carlisle le remercie d'un geste de la tête tandis qu'Edward remonte et quitte la pièce. Pendant ce temps, La vampire n'a cessé de vociférer, de grogner, tentant toujours de briser ses chaines pour bondir sur ses geôliers. Carlisle est bientôt rejoins par Alice et Bella.

B : « Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

C : « Je ne sais pas trop, je vais chasser pour elle, lui parler, lui lire des livres, lui raconter ce qu'elle est devenue, comment on vit, qu'il y a une alternative. Enfin ce genre de chose, tenter de la ramener doucement vers nous »

Il se tourne vers Alice

C : « Comment te sens-tu ? »

A : « ça va, elle n'a pas été tendre, mais contrairement à ce que crois Jasper, je ne suis pas en sucre » Elle lui sourit. « Je ne vois rien tu sais, pour elle, Pas de résultat, en bien ou en mal, rien du tout »

C : « C'est normal, elle ne pense pas réellement d'après Edward, juste des images. Elle n'est pas en état de prendre des décisions rationnelles, donc tu n'es pas en mesure de le voir »

A : « Bella et moi, on va t'aider, on fera un roulement à trois pour lui rendre son humanité » Elle fait un sourire-grimace. « Je doute que Jasper, Emmet, Edward et Rosalie nous aide »

C'est comme ça qu'une routine s'installe chez les Cullen, entre le dressage de la vampire et les visites de plus en plus de Cullen chez Marguerite.

Ce matin là, Carlisle est assis sur le milieu de l'escalier de la cave, il lit un roman à la vampire qui, les jours passants, devient de plus en plus calme sans pour autant donner l'impression d'évoluer. Contrairement au pronostic d'Alice, les trois garçons se relayent aussi pour aider Carlisle en allant chasser pour la vampire.

Jasper, de son coté est une fois de plus chez la vieille dame. Cette fois ci, il a emmené Bella et Emmet avec lui. Marguerite est ravie, Emmet la fait tellement rire qu'elle en a parfois du mal à respirer. Jasper comme à son habitude ne parle pas trop mais écoute et profite du cadre chaleureux que la grand-mère sait si bien installée.

De jours en jours, les progrès de Carlisle sont de plus en plus flagrants. Elle n'hurle plus lorsqu'un membre de la famille rentre dans la cave, et ne se débat plus contre ses chaines, attendant sagement qu'on lui apporte sa nourriture. Au début, elle a rejeté violement la nourriture animale, infligeant une morsure à Emmet, pour finalement l'accepter petit à petit. Elle a aussi accepté de laisser Alice la laver. Derrière la crasse se cachait une jeune femme très jolie, le teint pâle, mais un peu moins que la famille Cullen, un visage en forme de cœur, des cheveux mi-longs châtains retombant souplement sur ses épaules et des yeux en formes d'amandes.

Au bout de quinze jours, alors qu'Alice disserte sur les sorties shoping qu'elle prévoit de faire avec toutes les femmes de la famille, y incluant la vampire dés que celle-ci ira mieux. Cette dernière émet un son faible et rauque, Alice redresse la tête vers elle.

V : « Car…Carl…Carly »

Elle regarde Alice avec un grand sourire, Celle-ci hurle, surexcitée

A : « Carlisle, vite, viens vite »

En moins d'une seconde, celui-ci est dans la cave, suivi de quasiment toute la famille sauf Rosalie.

C : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Alice danse au milieu de la pièce

A : « Elle parle, elle parle »

V : « Carly… »

Carlisle la reprend doucement

C : « Carlisle »

V : « Carl… Carly »

C : « Carlisle »

V : « Carl… Carlisle »

C : « Oui, c'est ça »

Il lui sourit, elle lui rend son sourire. La leçon sur les prénoms continue, chacun lui apprenant son nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle les dise tous.

A partir de ce jour, comme si les prénoms avaient débloqué quelque chose en elle, la vampire se met à parler de plus en plus, venant à tenir de vraie conversation avec tout le monde. Les chaînes ont été abandonnées même si elle est pour le moment toujours cantonnée à la cave.

Les progrès éclatant de la vampire pousse les Cullen à la laisser sortir de la cave, toujours sous la surveillance d'un membre de la famille. Ils sont donc tous installé dans le salon.

C : « Est-ce que tu te souviens de qui tu étais ? De ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

La vampire hoche la tête doucement.

C : « Si tu ne te sens pas prête, nous pouvons attendre tu sais. C'est comme tu le souhaite »

Elle le remercie d'un sourire

V : « Je… ça va… je… Je m'appelle Delphine, j'ai… ou plutôt j'avais 23 ans. Je vivais à Dunkerque avec ma… mère. J'étais secrétaire, je rentrais du travail et puis… En fait, je ne sais pas trop, ça a été tellement vite, je me suis sentie… happé… puis une douleur aigu » Elle s'interrompt un instant « Puis ça a été encore pire, une brulure… Et ça durait, durait… J'ai supplié pour mourir. Puis ça c'est arrêté d'un coup, je me suis réveillée dans une foret et la soif à commencé. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai atterris par ici »

Pendant son récit, Bella s'est installé à coté d'elle et a serré ses mains dans les siens, s'attirant un regard de remerciement de Delphine et un regard désapprobateur d'Edward. Rosalie, elle se tourne vers son frère, demandant confirmation du récit. Il hoche la tête, ce qu'elle a raconté est en adéquation avec ses pensées.

Puis, sans crier gare, Delphine bondit sur ses pieds, les narines dilatés et se précipite vers la porte d'entrée. Les autres, comprenant au même instant ce qui se passe, jaillissent pour la stopper. Delphine a le temps d'ouvrir la porte, dévoilant Marguerite, avant qu'Emmet et Edward ne la ceinture. Les deux hommes la trainent vers la cave sous le regard apeuré de la vieille dame qui chancelle, lâchant le plat qu'elle tenait en main. Jasper la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse sur le sol et la porte sur le canapé. Carlisle prend sa trousse et se précipite au chevet de Marguerite. Elle reprend doucement connaissance.

M : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu m'attaquer ? »

Saint Petersburg, Russie :

Une nouvelle fois, Dimitri a emmené Esmée chassait en foret. Une fois nourrie, ils s'installent sur un rocher et discutent.

D : « Parlez moi de votre famille, sont ils tous comme vous ? Végétariens ? »

Esmée hoche la tête, parlez de sa famille lui transperce le cœur, mais en même temps lui donne du courage et de l'espoir

Es : « Il y a Carlisle, c'est mon mari, c'est aussi lui qui m'a transformé, alors que j'allais mourir. Il était déjà végétarien et à converti toute la famille »

Elle continue à parler, lui présente toute la famille Cullen. Il ne dit rien et l'écoute attentivement.

Es : « Pourquoi voulez vous savoir tout ça ? »

D : « Oh pour rien, rien du tout »

Es : « Dimitri, s'il vous plait, vous avez une idée, je le sens. Dites moi »

Dimitri hésite, cette vampire semble bel et bien différente, mais lui faire totalement confiance est difficile. La haine ancestrale entre eux est malaisé à dépasser toutefois il n'a pas le choix, il y a une chance, peut être infime, mais une chance de se débarrasser de Michaël, pour la première fois depuis des années. Et pour ça, il a besoin d'elle, besoin de sa famille.

D : « Oui, j'ai une idée. Mais elle est terriblement risquée, pour vous, pour moi mais aussi pour votre famille et pour les survivants de mon village »

Es : « Je vous écoute »

D : « La semaine prochaine, Il m'envoie aux Etats-Unis pour intimider quelqu'un. Si je peux contacter votre famille sans qu'il s'en doute, à nous tous nous pourrions peut être l'arrêter et reprendre nos vies. Mais pour ça… Il faut que… »

Es : « Oui que ? »

D : « Il faut que vous découvriez ou sont ses otages, tant que nous ne les avons pas libérés, nous ne pouvons pas nous attaquez à lui. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir aller partout dans la maison »

Esmée frissonne de peur à l'idée de se faire prendre mais hoche courageusement la tête

Es : « Je le ferais »

Dimitri soupire de soulagement

D : « Pendant ce temps, j'irais trouver votre famille, ils pourront peut être aussi rassemblé d'autres personnes. Michaël est puissant, très puissant, je l'ai vu déchiqueté plusieurs vampires à lui tout seul. Notre seule chance réside dans le nombre et je sais que tous ne s'en sortiront pas. Mais j'ai décidé que s'il fallait mourir pour sauver mon clan, j'y été prêt. Et vous ? »

Es : « Oui, mais prévenez bien ma famille, qu'ils soient conscient des risques »

Il hoche la tête.

D : « Donnez moi quelque chose à vous, quelque chose qu'ils reconnaissent »

Esmée plonge sa main dans sa poche et en ressort son alliance

Es : « Donnez ça à Carlisle, il la reconnaitra. Avant d'aller les voir, allez à la réserve Quileute, ce sont des loups garous eux aussi, allez voir Jacob, il vous aidera à entrer en contact avec ma famille. J'ai peur que… qu'ils ne réagissent pas aux mieux si vous y allez directement, ils ne vous connaissent pas. Ma fille Bella est amie avec Jacob »

Une vampire amie avec un Loup-garou, Dimitri sourit. Le monde change.

**--------------------------**

**Bon voilà, n'hesitez pas à critiquer. Ce chapitre me plait moins que les autres, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigts sur le probleme, donc vous qui etes exterieur, vous le verez peut etre plus facilement, donc reviews**

**Merci**


	12. Chapter 12 revelation

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je trouvais le dernier chapitre moins bien, mais apparament, ça vous a plu, donc merci beaucoup, beaucoup.**

**Steph : Lectrice fidele sur qui je peux compter. Merci de me lire**

**Alice : mes persos te deplaissent, snif. pourquoi ? Au moins l'histoire te plait, merci !!!!!**

**zaika : reviews courte mais efficace. Trés heureuse que ça te plaisse.**

**Moumou38 : Bientot, bientot, promis**

**Lucie : Je ne sais pas trop, au debut, j'avais tablé sur 2/3 puis 10/15 mais j'en suis à 12 et j'ai encore quelques trucs à dire mais je ne penses pas que ça depassera les 20. entre 15/20 je pense. Contente que ça te plaise.**

**Voici donc la suite : Révélation... Mais quel révélation ? Celle des Cullen ou celle d'Esmée... ????? Pour le savoir, faut lire (lol)**

**----------------------------**

12 – Révélation

Hamel, France :

Devinant ce que Jasper s'apprête à faire, Rosalie grogne, faisant sursauter Marguerite.

R : « N'y pense même pas Jasper »

J : « Et pourquoi pas ? Elle ne nous trahira pas » lui répond t'il d'un ton catégorique.

Marguerite tourne la tête de l'un à l'autre puis vers les autres membres de la famille présent. Edward et Emmet étant toujours à la cave avec Delphine.

M : « Je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant d'avoir des réponses à mes questions »

Un air buté sur le visage, la vieille dame ayant compris que Jasper est son allier dans sa quête de vérité le regarde droit dans les yeux. Les réactions des autres sont diverses. Bella et Alice, connaissant Marguerite, penche vers Jasper. Carlisle, toujours accroupi prés de la grand-mère, est plus hésitant et se demande ce qu'il pourrait inventer d'autre. Le silence se prolonge, Marguerite ne dit rien, attendant calmement. Edward revient dans la pièce et comprend immédiatement ce qui se passe en entendant les pensées de chacun.

E : « Non »

M : _*Un de plus qui ne veut pas me dire ce qui se passe. Je suis sure qu'Emmet, lui aurait été d'accord, dommage que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit remonté* _

Edward grimace en entendant ça. Marguerite se redresse et s'assoit confortablement dans le canapé.

M : « Alors ? Je vous écoute »

Jasper s'accroupit pour faire face à la vieille dame.

J : « Nous sommes des vampires »

Rosalie et Edward râle. Marguerite le regarde, ébahie. Elle prend ses mains glaciales entre les siennes et lui parle doucement.

M : « Mon petit, les vampires n'existent pas. Je ne suis pas plus idiote qu'une autre, je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas me prendre pour une imbécile et de me dire la vérité. Qui est cette femme et pourquoi m'a-t-elle attaquée ? »

Jasper ne sait plus trop quoi lui dire, comment la convaincre. Alice et Carlisle ont éclaté de rire à la réaction de la vieille dame. Rosalie est soulagée et espère que Jasper ne va pas vouloir absolument la convaincre.

Malheureusement pour elle, Jasper semble bel et bien décidé à ce que Marguerite connaisse sa vraie nature. Il en a assez de lui mentir, il se sent bien avec elle, comme s'il avait retrouvé une part de son humanité. Il veut savoir, il a besoin de savoir si la vieille dame sera toujours la même avec lui malgré sa nature vampirique. Inexplicablement, il a besoin d'elle.

Edward soupire en suivant le cheminement des pensées de son frère, mais il finit par venir s'installer à coté de lui, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il le soutient puisque c'est important pour lui. Jasper lui adresse un regard de remerciement. Cette réaction n'échappe pas à Carlisle, qui vient se placer lui aussi prés de Marguerite. Cette dernière se retrouve donc entouré d'Edward à sa droite, de Carlisle à sa gauche et de Jasper, toujours accroupi devant elle. Rosalie est derrière elle, hors de sa vue et Bella et Alice debout devant elle, derrière Jasper.

C : « Marguerite, je conçois que ce soit difficile à croire, mais nous, toutes la famille sommes bien des vampires »

Marguerite hésite entre les croire et penser que la famille entière à de sérieux problèmes psychologiques. Edward ricane.

E : « Non, nous ne sommes pas fous »

M : « Mais… mais les vampires ne dorment pas la journée ? »

J : « Non, en fait, nous ne dormons pas du tout »

Marguerite est abasourdie.

M : « Mais… Les vampires boivent du sang »

Vlan, directe dans le sujet délicat. Jasper entreprend de lui expliquer le principe de vampires végétariens mais aussi la réaction de Delphine du à son statut de nouveau né. Il lui parle aussi du respect de la vie humain qu'ils ont…. Marguerite l'écoute religieusement.

M : « Ok, donc vous êtes des vampires, mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de me manger » Réfléchissant la vieille dame comprend vite les choses « Delphine… Les morts de ses derniers jours… C'était elle ? C'est vous qui l'avez arrêté ? »

Jasper lui confirme et lui raconte l'histoire de Delphine. La vieille dame soupire de soulagement

M : « Je suppose que je ne dois raconter ça à personne ? »

C : « Non, ça serait dangereux pour nous, mais aussi pour vous »

Il lui parle des Volturi et du maintien du secret.

M : « D'accord, je ne dirais rien mais c'est dommage, ça aurait passionné ma petite fille »

Jasper, Bella et Alice se détendent en l'entendant parler de sa famille. Si Marguerite recommence à jacasser normalement, c'est que le plus dur est passé et qu'au final, elle a acceptée les choses.

Emmet finit par remonter de la cave avec Delphine, restant prés d'elle en cas de soucis. Delphine reste dans l'encadrement de la porte, le plus loin possible de l'humain dont l'odeur du sang la tente quand même.

D : « Je suis désolé »

M : « Bah, je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous non plus. Mais restez quand même à distance s'il vous plait »

Delphine lui fait un sourire hésitant et reste ou elle est prés d'Emmet. Marguerite, ayant effectivement retrouvé son état normal, se met à bombarder la famille de question. Chacun lui répond du mieux qu'il peut avec bonne volonté. Même Rosalie se laisse aller à se détendre un peu en sa présence.

J : _*C'est dingue comment elle met les gens à l'aise*_

Edward lui sourit.

Forks, Etats-Unis :

Au même moment, suivant le conseil d'Esmée, Dimitri se présente à la réserve et demande à parler à Jacob. Il explique les choses à ce dernier.

Ja : « Hum, les Cullen sont partis, ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant. Le départ d'Esmée les a complètement bouleversés. Bella était dans un sacrée état quand elle est venue me dire au revoir »

Dimitri est dépité, son espoir de pouvoir se libérer et libéré son clan de Michaël s'écroule. Il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas sans les Cullen. Il baisse la tête, abattu. La déception se lit sur son visage. Jacob pose sa main sur son épaule.

Ja : « Mais j'ai leur nouvelle adresse. Bella me l'a donné. Laissez moi le temps de rassembler ma meute et on part pour la France »

Dimitri redresse la tête d'un mouvement vif.

D : « Vous comptez venir avec moi ? »

Ja : « Bien sur, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'apprécie les Cullen, mais je ne laisserais quiconque s'en prendre à Bella. Et Bella aime Esmée. Conclusion, quelque loups de plus ne seront pas de trop contre votre suceur de sang, surtout s'il est aussi puissant que vous le dites »

D : « Il va falloir être discret, je suis sur qu'il les fait surveiller »

Ja : « Bah quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à une vieille amie ? »

Jacob lui fait un clin d'œil et va chercher ses amis.

Hamel, France :

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la révélation de la vraie nature des Cullen. Marguerite s'y est plutôt bien faite et passe beaucoup de temps chez eux. Ses questions ne semblent pas se tarir, ce qui amuse beaucoup Carlisle et ses enfants. Delphine reste toujours à une distance prudente mais semble s'habituer à avoir constamment la tentation sous le nez, elle aussi en vient à apprécier la grand-mère. Tout d'un coup, Alice sautille partout, appelant Bella.

A : « Bella, Bella, tu vas avoir une surprise »

Bella râle, détestant les surprises

A : « Hun, hun, celle là, tu vas l'adorer… Je te le promets »

Bella se blottit contre Edward, espérant se protéger ainsi de la surprise d'Alice.

Ding Ding

A : « Voila la surprise »

Résigné, Bella va ouvrir la porte, Alice bondissant autour d'elle.

B : « Jacob »

Elle lui saute au cou, s'attirant un grognement d'Edward et un regard interrogatif de Marguerite. Jacob entre, suivit d'un immense homme blond. Même si Jacob semble heureux de voir Bella, son visage est grave.

Ja : « Bella, je te présente Dimitri. Il doit vous parler, à tous. C'est très important »

Tout le monde se réunit une fois de plus au salon et regarde ce nouvel arrivant avec curiosité. Qu'est ce qu'un loup-garou inconnu pourrait bien avoir à leur dire ?????

**---------------------------**

**Alors ? verdic ? Je suis sadique ? moi ? nan, meme pas vrai. Si ? vous etes sur ? vous n'aimez pas l'endroit ou j'ai coupé mon chapitre ? bah pourquoi ?**


	13. Chapter 13 recherche

**Comme d'habitude, je commence par les reviews :**

**Moumou38 : Merci beaucoup pour le dessin, il est magnifique. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me touche que mon histoire d'inspire à ce point.**

**Alice : Hum, hum, c'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale Delphine, mais je pensais que c'était marguerite que tu n'aimais pas. Et si je coupe au moment fatidique, c'est pour maintenir un peu de suspence. Par contre que tu m'inclus dans "ecrivain" ça me touche, avec ma petite plume, je ne me considere pas vraiment comme ça. Mais plutot comme quelqu'un avec une imagination débordante.**

**Coraléo : Je ne dis rien, je te tires juste la langue. C'est pour me venger d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant que tu ne te décides à lire.**

**Acidcitron : Woawwwwwwwwww, me mettre au meme niveau que Giaah qui ecris super bien, c'est vraiment trés sympa de ta part.**

**Nymphadora15 : Je sais, suis sadique, mais j'avais prevenu (lol)**

**Sabine : Oui, je me doute que tu as reconnu la vieille dame. Petit hommage de ma part, je crois que ça l'aurait fait rire de se retrouver dans mon histoire.**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Oui l'intrigue avance, doucement mais surement, on ne va pas tarder à arriver à la fin. Les réactions vont etre... disons interessante. Et marguerite a peur de rien (lol)**

**Bon, voilà pour me faire pardonner (un peu) mon sadisme, je vous mets un autre chapitre rapidement. Même si une fois de plus, ce n'est certainement pas celui que vous attendiez. Mais il fait avancer l'histoire, j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**----------------------------**

12 – Recherche

Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie :

Esmée est assisse devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle met une dernière touche à son maquillage avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son armoire. Elle hésite un instant avant de choisir une petite robe noir à fine bretelle évasé sur le bas, lui arrivant à mi-mollet. Elle s'habille lentement, retardant au maximum le moment de descendre. Une fois ses préparatifs achevé, elle s'avance vers la porte, met la main sur la poignée.

Es : _*Pitié, pitié, faites que cela ne soit pas nécessaire, pitié*_

Inspirant profondément, elle ouvre la porte et s'avance hors de sa chambre. Arrivée à l'escalier, elle se stoppe, mettant en action tout ses sens, elle scanne l'intégralité de la maison, vérifiant la présence de Michaël. Elle repère l'odeur d'Arkady, dans la cuisine. Mais ne trouve aucune trace de la présence de son bourreau. Elle en soupire de soulagement et s'engage dans les escaliers d'un pas plus léger.

Elle décide de commencer la fouille de la maison par la chambre de Michaël. Cette pièce jure avec le reste de la maison qui est dans un style ancien et boisé. Ici tout est moderne à l'excès, Il n'y a pas de lit, mais un canapé Blanc immense faisant face à un écran plat qui recouvre quasiment la totalité du mur. Sur un autre pan de mur se trouve une chaine Hi-fi dernier cri, entouré de plusieurs étagères contenant des DVD et des CD de tout style. Derrière le canapé se trouve un petit bureau et quelques étagères. Enfin, sur le dernier coté de la chambre, il y a une grande armoire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Esmée entame la recherche de l'information qui lui rendra peut être sa liberté. Elle débute par la fouille du petit bureau, puis des étagères. Elle continue, dressant régulièrement l'oreille pour vérifier que Michaël n'est pas de retour. Elle regarde partout dans la chambre, entre les coussins du canapé, dans l'armoire, dans les vêtements qui sont dans la penderie. Partout, sans succès.

Es : _*Il n'y a rien, rien du tout*_

Esmée décide donc d'aller chercher ailleurs. Elle pénètre dans le bureau, décidée à poursuivre sa fouille. La pièce est décoré tout en bois. Un immense bureau en acajou trône coté droit de la pièce, derrière se trouve une immense bibliothèque rempli de livre ancien. Devant le bureau se trouve une petite table basse et un grand fauteuil en cuir brun. Tendant l'oreille une fois de plus, Esmée vérifie que Michaël est toujours absent. Rassurée, elle recommence la fouille. Elle ouvre le premier tiroir et lit rapidement les papiers qui s'y trouvent. Rien d'intéressant. Vient le deuxième tiroir puis le troisième sans plus de succès. Quand elle arrive au quatrième tiroir, celui-ci refuse de s'ouvrir. Esmée hésite à le forcer, cela serait trop visible et Michaël s'en rendrez compte immédiatement. Elle se mord la lèvre, puis décide de continuer la fouille et de revenir au tiroir si elle ne trouve rien ailleurs.

Utilisant sa vitesse vampire, Esmée prospecte dans chaque livre de la bibliothèque, puis toute la pièce passe à la fouille très rapidement. Elle ne trouve rien lui indiquant ou les otages peuvent être détenus. Elle revient au tiroir qui ne s'ouvre pas, elle tient en main un coupe papier en argent, elle hésite une fois de plus. Finalement, elle tranche, décidant de forcer le tiroir. Elle en ressort une liasse de papier, des actes de propriétés, il y en a plusieurs, cinq. Deux sont à Saint Petersburg, un à paris, un à Londres et un à new York. Les actes de Londres, New York et Londres concerne des hôtels particuliers. Un de Saint Petersburg concerne l'appartement qu'elle occupe. Le dernier est beaucoup plus intéressant, il concerne un vaste entrepôt. Il y a aussi d'autres papiers, des relevés bancaires, Esmée les étudie avec attention. Bingo, sur un des relevés figure l'achat de nourriture en gros. Dans les autres papiers, elle trouve les factures alimentaires, l'adresse de livraison correspondant à l'adresse de l'entrepôt. Esmée en soupire de soulagement et remet tout les papiers dans le tiroir, elle le referme comme elle peut. Elle sait qu'il le verra à la seconde ou il voudra se servir du tiroir, elle espère donc que ce sera le plus tard possible. Alors qu'elle vient juste de le refermer, elle entend la porte d'entrée de la maison claquer et sent l'odeur de Michaël. Résigné elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil, prenant le premier livre qu'elle trouve.

Lorsque Michaël entre dans le bureau, il est agréablement surpris de voir Esmée assisse à l'attendre.

M : « Très chère, je suis ravi que vous ayez enfin quitté votre chambre »

Il s'empare de sa main pour l'embrasser. Esmée se force à lui sourire.

M : « Vous êtes particulièrement ravissante aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez enfin décidé à utiliser les vêtements que j'ai achetés pour vous. Cette robe vous sied à … Merveille »

Esmée minaude

Es : « Je me suis dis qu'il ne servait à rien de rester enfermer dans ma chambre à me morfondre, et qu'il était temps pour moi d'apprécier les efforts que vous faites pour me plaire et pour me faire plaisir »

Les lèvres de Michaël s'étirent d'un sourire heureux. Enhardis par les paroles d'Esmée, il s'approche d'elle lui passant un bras sur la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Il lui susurre

M : « Ma chère, vous me voyez ravi de savoir que vous appréciez enfin mon hospitalité. Et encore plus enchanté de vous voir mieux disposé à mon égard »

Son visage s'approche de celui d'Esmée tout doucement. Elle s'oblige à ne pas bouger, à accepter ce baiser qui l'écœure. La bouche de Michaël se pose délicatement sur celle d'Esmée, puis se décale sur sa joue, son cou. Sa main caresse délicatement son bras avant de s'égarer dans son cou puis sur ses seins. Esmée frissonne de dégout, mais heureusement pour elle, Michaël prend ça pour du désir.

Le téléphone sonne. Michaël, d'un premier mouvement, va pour envoyer l'appareil s'écraser sur le mur pour continuer avec Esmée. Mais il finit par changer d'avis et décroche le téléphone. Aux premières paroles de son interlocuteur, Il serre les dents.

M : « Esmée, très chère, pardonnez moi, mais il faut que je prenne cet appel. Les affaires, vous comprenez ? »

Esmée hoche la tête, ne dit rien de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son soulagement et quitte la pièce. Michaël reporte son attention sur son correspondant.

M : « Bien, je vous écoute…. Oui, parfait. Donc ça y est le vers et dans le fruit…. Parfait, parfait, vérifiez bien à camoufler ses pensées…. Oui, oui, je sais… Mais vous savez aussi ce qui se passera si vous échouez… Oui……… QUOI… Vous êtes sur ? Seul ? ….Bien, Surveillez-le de prés…. Oui à distance, si vous vous faites repérer, tout tombe à l'eau…. Et dites-moi dés que le cabot sera reparti. »

Il raccroche et décide de vérifier ses papiers. A ce moment, il s'aperçoit que son bureau a été forcé.

M : _*Esmée, qui était là à m'attendre, la garce…. Non, impossible, ça ne peut être elle, comment serait elle au courant pour les otages… Non, ce n'est pas elle. Même si elle savait, ces informations ne lui servirait à rien… Dimitri est aux Etats-Unis… Ne reste qu'Arkady… Il va amèrement le regretter*_ Il hurle « Arkady »

Le loup garou apparait à la porte.

Ar : « Oui maitre »

Il lui montre son tiroir abimé et lui lance violement à la figure. Arkady étant au courant de se que prépare Dimitri et Esmée, il est lui aussi prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver son peuple. Il ne dit donc rien, mais d'un mouvement souple évite le tiroir. Il se transforme en un immense loup gris/blond et bondit sur Michaël. Celui-ci l'esquive facilement et bondit à son tour sur Arkady, lui arrachant une patte aussi facilement que si ça avait une aile d'un fragile papillon. Arkady hurle, il sait qu'il va mourir et tente une nouvelle fois de le mordre. Michaël, en colère, n'a pas envie de jouer et se jette une dernière fois sur sa proie, entreprenant méthodique de l'écharper. Tout est terminé en quelques secondes. Arkady git sur le tapis hors de prix du bureau.

Dans sa chambre, Esmé est secoué de sanglot sec et silencieux. Son cœur lui disait de descendre et d'avouer à Michaël que c'est elle qui a forcé le tiroir, son intelligence lui disant de rester là, que descendre ne le calmerait pas et qu'il y aurait à présent deux cadavres au lieu d'un sur le sol.

**-----------------------------**

**Alors ? ça vous plait. Je vous promets de ne pas trop tarder avant de mettre le chapitre que vous attendez tous. Celui de la revelation à la famille Cullen.**


	14. Chapter 14 vérité

**Bon, vous voyez que je suis quelque de sympa, et pas de sadique, je vous met la suite (lol)**

**Zaika : Merci, trois WOW rien pour moi. Trop sympa**

**Moumou38 : Risque toi, risque toi pas de probleme.**

**Momiji64 : Ah ça, pas ravi du tout du tout**

**Nymphadora15 : Bah, c'est demandé si gentillement, voilà donc de la lecture pour ton retour du ciné.**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Tintin, la revelation, lire plus bas (lol)**

**Bon apparament, ce chapitre était trés attendu alors comme vous vous etes surement fait chacun une idée de ce qui s'y passe, j'espere que ma version vous plaira.**

**-----------------------------**

14 – Vérité

Hamel, France :

Assis dans un fauteuil, neuf paires d'yeux le fixant avec plus ou moins d'indulgence, sans compter les odeurs de vampires qui sature l'air, Dimitri se sent très mal à l'aise. Comment vont réagir ses gens, vont-ils tuer le messager ? Vont-ils l'aider ? Edward l'encourage d'un signe de tête. Dimitri se souviens qu'Esmée lui a dit qu'il était télépathe. Edward le fusille du regard et grogne au moment même où il pense ce nom.

E : « Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous avoir avec elle ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser de qui il parle, tous dans la pièce, excepté Marguerite et Delphine ont compris à qui il fait allusion. Les réactions sont variées, peine pour Carlisle et Bella, colère pour Rosalie et Edward, inquiétude pour Alice qui regarde Carlisle. Jacob décide de prendre les choses en mains.

Ja : « On se calme, tous. Dimitri, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu racontes l'histoire depuis le début. Ils comprendront mieux ainsi. »

Dimitri hoche la tête, c'est un homme courageux, mais se retrouver dans une pièce pleine de suceur de sang ne le rassure pas. Edward grogne une fois plus à ce surnom. Dimitri commence son explication.

D : « Je m'appelle Dimitri, comme vous l'avez surement compris à mon odeur, je suis un loup-garou… »

Tout le monde acquiesce à cette assertion sauf une fois de plus Marguerite.

M : « D'abords des vampires, maintenant des loups-garous » Elle se tourne vers Jasper « Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça ? »

Jasper hausse les épaules, il adore Marguerite, mais à hâte d'entendre ce que Dimitri a à leur raconter, il ne lui répond donc pas. Dimitri reprend

D : « Je… travailles… En fait, je suis obligé de travailler pour un vampire, Michaël… »

Dimitri leur raconte ce qu'il a déjà dit à Esmée. Les légendes de son clan, son incroyance, l'arrivé de Michaël, le meurtre des hommes normaux, le kidnapping des femmes et des enfants. Il leur dit tout, sa peur, sa honte. Il leur parle de ces années de servitudes, de ce qu'il a commis au service de Michaël…

Les réactions sont là encore diverses. Edward, Rosalie et Emmet se demande en quoi tout cela les regardent, Carlisle et Alice sont compatissant et se demandent déjà comment ils vont pouvoir aider cet homme. Marguerite s'est déplacée pour s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, frottant le dos de Dimitri pour tenter de le réconforter. Mais la réaction la plus bizarre est celle de Delphine. Elle s'est effondrée sur le sol et s'est mise à trembler. Le seul à s'en être aperçu est Jasper qui ressent profondément la terreur dont elle est prise. Il attire l'attention d'Edward.

J : _*Edward, regarde Delphine, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?*_

Edward se tourne vers la nouveau né. Sur son visage se peint l'incompréhension, il regarde Jasper puis à nouveau Delphine. Il hausse les épaules, interrogateur.

J : _*Elle est terrifiée, tu dois le voir dans ses pensées. De quoi a-t-elle si peur ?*_

Une fois de plus, Edward hausse les épaules, il n'entend aucune peur, rien qui justifie une telle terreur de sa part. Il se place à coté d'elle et s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Chacun étant propres pensées, personne n'a remarqué l'échange silencieux entre Edward et Jasper. Carlisle demande des précisions à Dimitri.

C : « L'homme que vous servez à votre corps défendant à tout du monstre. Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour nous demander votre aide »

D : « Oui, mais… Je… ne vous ais pas encore tout dit. Je suis venu ici car ce monstre vous regarde autant que moi. Il tient… Il a aussi… Esmée, il l'a retient aussi contre son gré »

Plusieurs grognements se font entendre de Rosalie, Edward, Emmet et Alice.

R : « On s'en tape, pourquoi on risquerait notre vie pour elle. Elle n'en a plus rien à faire de nous. Elle est partie. Tant pis pour elle si elle s'est faite piégée ensuite »

Alice regarde Carlisle, soucieuse

A : « Désolé Carlisle, mais pour une fois, Rosalie à raison. Pourquoi on risquerait nos vies pour elle. Elle a bien signifié à Edward que nous n'étions plus rien pour elle. »

Carlisle tente de prendre la parole mais Emmet le coupe, très sérieux pour une fois.

Em : « Non Carlisle, ne prend pas sa défense. On sait que tu ne l'as pas oublié, mais on se souvient de l'état dans lequel son départ t'a mis. On se souvient de ta douleur au point que Jasper ne pouvait pas rester à moins de 20 kilomètres de toi »

Alors que la discussion menace de partir en bagarre familiale. Marguerite, fine mouche, toussote.

M : « Hum, hum… Et si on écoutait ce jeune homme jusqu'au bout »

Tout le monde se regarde puis regarde Marguerite, comme s'ils venaient juste de se souvenir de sa présence.

C : « Merci Marguerite » Il regarde ses enfants « Ecoutons le jusqu'au bout, nous déciderons ensuite de ce qu'il convient de faire » Rosalie croise les bras sur sa poitrine, butée « Ou de ne pas faire »

Dimitri sent que les convaincre va être difficile, que le départ d'Esmée a laissé de profonde blessure dans cette famille et que leur colère est tout aussi profonde. Il leur raconte donc tous ce qu'Esmée lui a racontés. La promenade à Port Angeles, la rencontre avec Michaël, les menaces, sa peur pour elle mais surtout pour sa famille.

Pendant qu'il parle, Carlisle met sa tête dans ses mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière, secoué de sanglots secs de plus en plus forts. Répétant comme une litanie

C : « On l'a abandonné, on l'a laissé seule, on l'a abandonné seule face à ce monstre…. »

Alice et Bella se précipite à coté de lui, tout aussi bouleversé que lui. Rosalie, elle-même est chamboulée mais toujours en colère, elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Elle se tourne vers Edward.

E : « Non, ce que vous dites est impossible. Elle est partie de son plein gré, rien ne l'y obligé. Je l'aurais su, je l'aurais entendu… »

Il ne croit pas Dimitri même si au fond de lui, il préférerait le croire. Il préférerait qu'Esmée les aime encore, qu'elle est été obligée de les quitter. Si c'était ça, il la délivrerait et la vie reprendrait comme avant. Mais il se souvient de ses pensées, de son ironie face à sa famille. Les mots qu'Esmée a pensés sont gravés en lui comme au fer rouge.

E : « Non, Je me souviens de ces pensées, de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait plus nous voir. Elle est partie d'elle-même. Rien ne l'y obligeait. Carlisle, je suis désolé, je sais que ça te fait mal…. Et je préférerais que ce soit faux, je te le jure »

Les yeux de Carlisle, hagard, passe d'Edward à Dimitri. L'un représentant ce qui est raisonnable et l'autre l'espoir de revoir un jour son Esmée. Dimitri entreprend alors de leur parler de l'humain qui accompagné Michaël et de son pouvoir. Dans les yeux de Carlisle, l'espoir prend de plus en plus de place mais Rosalie explose.

R : « Un humain avec un pouvoir… Non mais et puis quoi encore »

Elle attrape Dimitri par le col et hurle

R : « Qu'est ce que vous allez encore essayer de nous faire croire… Qui êtes vous et qu'est ce que vous nous voulez. Pourquoi venir ici. Qu'est ce que vous gagnez à remuer la boue »

Emmet attrape Rosalie qui s'effondre dans ses bras, lâchant Dimitri qui retombe dans le fauteuil, elle lève les yeux vers Emmet.

R : « Est-ce qu'on n'a pas assez souffert, pourquoi Emm, pourquoi ? »

Em : « Chut, chut ma douce, là, là ça va aller, ça va aller, chut »

Carlisle se tourne vers Edward.

C : « Edward, est ce qu'il dit vrai ? Est-ce qu'Esmée est parti sous la contrainte ? »

Edward se plonge dans l'esprit de Dimitri.

E : « Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais lui y croit. Il est persuadé de dire la vérité »

Carlisle sourit, un vrai sourire, le premier depuis que sa femme l'a quitté.

C : « Alors il faut s'organiser, la libéré, elle mais aussi le clan de Dimitri »

Il regarde ses enfants un à un, chacun d'eux hoche la tête tour à tour. Dimitri fond en larme de soulagement. Voir un homme de sa corpulence pleurer est impressionnant mais sa mission est accompli, les Cullen ont décidé de l'aider. A eux tous, ils arriveront peut être à vaincre le monstre. Bientôt ils seront peut être libre. Carlisle se redresse, décidé à tous faire, décidé à se battre.

C : « Bien, la première chose à faire est de savoir ou est Esmée »

D : « Non, désolé, c'est trop risqué. Tant que les otages ne seront pas libre, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle quitte Michaël »

Carlisle lui saute à la gorge. Lui et Dimitri sont séparés par Jacob, Jasper et Emmet. Carlisle grogne et se débat dans les bras de ses enfants.

C : « Dites moi ou est ma femme »

Dimitri ne desserre pas les dents, c'est trop dangereux pour son clan. Si la famille Cullen se précipite là bas, Michaël les tuera tous un par un et après il éliminera les otages pour se venger de lui. Ceinturé par ses enfants, Carlisle se calme peu à peu, reprenant ses esprits et comprenant le point de vue de Dimitri. Il regarde Emmet et Jasper.

C : « C'est bon, je suis calmé, vous pouvez me lâcher »

Les deux vampires échangent un regard et relâche leur père. Ce dernier se met à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, nerveux.

C : « Bien, comment on procède ? »

D : « Esmée doit fouiller la maison pour retrouver la trace des otages. Dés que nous saurons ou ils sont, nous pourrons les délivrer. Esmée profitera d'une chasse de Michaël pour le quitter et vous rejoindre. A ce moment là, on peut être sur qu'il la suivra, on pourra lui tendre un piège »

Carlisle hoche la tête, l'idée de laisser Esmée plus longtemps avec ce monstre le rend malade, mais il sait que c'est pour le moment la seule solution. De son coté, Jasper ressent de plus en plus la terreur de Delphine qui monte crescendo. Celle-ci se balance d'avant en arrière en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle et en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Tout le monde étant pris par le futur sauvetage d'Esmée, personne ne fait attention à elle. Jasper est donc obligé de leur signaler son comportement.

D'un coup, Delphine se retrouve entouré de tout le monde (sauf Marguerite, toujours méfiante). Bella et Alice s'accroupissent à coté d'elle.

A : « Delphine, qu'est ce qu'il y a, qu'est ce qui t'arrive »

Delphine ne répond rien, elle continue de se balancer. Alice se tourne vers Edward. Il hausse les épaules.

E : « Je n'y comprends rien, il n'y a rien d'inhabituelle dans ses pensées, elles sont parfaitement normale, comme d'habitude »

J : « Pourtant, je te garantie qu'elle est morte de trouille, regarde là. Je le sens dans chaque fibre de son être »

Edward secoue la tête une fois de plus.

A : « Delphine, parle nous, dis nous ce qui t'arrive »

Elle relève la tête, provocant un recul apeuré d'Alice. Son regard est comme hanté, son visage figé dans une expression de pure terreur. Elle marmonne

D : « Il va le tuer, il va le tuer, il va le tuer, ne faites pas ça, il va le tuer… »

Elle continue ainsi, encore et encore. Les autres se regardent, impuissant.

**----------------------**

**Voici voilà, la révelation de la vérité au Cullen est donc là. ça vous a plu ?**

**Sinon, je vous rassure tout de suite, le chapitre 15 est prêt, il ne me reste qu'à le peaufiner, vous n'aurez donc pas trop d'attente avant de pouvoir le lire.**


	15. Chapter 15 l'etendu du complot

**Et voilà, comme promis voici le chapitre 15.**

**Nymphadora15 : ça arrive, ça arrive, promis, j'ai déjà en tête la façon dont ça va se faire, j'espere que ça te plaira**

**Moumou38 : J'espere que tu n'as pas fais d'insomnie à cause de moi**

**Emo : Merci beaucoup, mais je pense être encore loin, mais alors trés loin de pouvoir être publié. Par contre j'ai une imagination débortante (lol)**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Le pourquoi de la réaction de Delphine ci dessous (lol). Quand à Marguerite... Tu connais le chevalier sans peur et sans reproche (mdr) c'est elle. Et oui la réunion familiale approche à grand pas.**

**Happy End 1 : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prevu. Avant ils se concentrent tous sur sa libération. En ce qui concerne Bella, j'ai zappé son pouvoir (tout comme sa fille d'ailleurs) Ma bella n'en a donc pas et n'a donc pas pu immuniser Jasper.**

**Alice : Tu as la réponse ci dessous. Quand au Bad-ending.... Honnetement, je serais bien incapable de te repondre, vu que j'hésite encore moi meme entre deux fins**

**Et à tous : UN IMMENSE MERCI POUR TOUT VOS COMPLIMENTS**

**------------------------**

15 – L'étendu du complot

Hamel, France :

Delphine ne sortant pas de sa panique. Emmet décide d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il s'avance vers elle et utilisant toute sa puissance, il la gifle. Sous la violence du choc, Delphine part en arrière et s'étale sur le sol. Tout le monde regarde Emmet comme si c'était un extra-terrestre.

B : « Emmet, tu es fou »

Em : « Ben quoi, fallait bien faire quelque chose »

Doucement, Delphine se met en position assise, toujours par terre, posant sa main sur sa joue, l'air de se demander pourquoi Emmet la frapper.

De : « Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai encore attaqué Marguerite ? »

C : « Non, mais tu nous as fais peur »

Carlisle lui raconte ce qui s'est passé, Delphine palissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son récit.

C : « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Delphine, dis nous, sinon nous ne pourrons pas t'aider »

Delphine secoue la tête, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux à nouveau.

De : « Rien, vous ne pouvez rien faire »

A : « Delphine, laisse nous t'aider »

Celle-ci secoue la tête, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit. De l'autre coté de la pièce, Marguerite soupire.

M : « Bon sang, pour des êtres eternels, qu'est ce que vous pouvez être parfois obtus »

Surmontant sa crainte, mais restant quand même tout à coté de Jasper et d'Emmet, Marguerite s'approche de Delphine.

M : « ça a un rapport avec Michaël ? N'est ce pas Delphine ? »

Celle-ci sursaute et se remet à trembler sans pour autant retomber dans la même catatonie. Les paroles de la vieille dame font leur chemin dans les différents esprits des personnes présentes.

C : « Delphine, c'est ça. Marguerite a raison ? »

Delphine cache son visage entre ses mains, n'osant regarder aucun membre de la famille.

C : « Raconte-nous Delphine. Quoi qu'il se passe, on peut t'aider »

De : « M'aider, oh non vous ne m'aiderez pas, vous allez me haïr »

Chacun comprend qu'il va y avoir de nouvelle révélation. Alice aide Delphine à se lever et l'assoit sur le canapé. Elle reste à ses cotés, lui tenant les mains. Une fois de plus, tout le monde se retrouve autour d'elle. Delphine ne regarde personne, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

De : « Je vous ais menti, je… je me souviens de ma transformation, de l'attaque et… d'après… J'étais chez moi avec mon frère, mon… jumeau… Mes parents sont morts il y a deux ans dans un accident de voiture, il ne me reste plus que lui. Il est arrivé, Stéphane a essayé de me défendre, mais ça l'a juste fait rire, il riait, riait… Je me souviendrais toujours de son rire, sadique, pervers… Il s'est penché sur moi, il a dit qu'il avait une mission pour moi…. J'étais tétanisé, Stéphane était étendu par terre, sonné mais vivant. Et il m'a dit que la vie ou la mort de mon frère dépendait uniquement de moi… Que si je faisais ce qu'il voulait, il l'épargnerait. Alors j'ai dis oui, j'étais prête à tout pour lui… »

Le silence dans la pièce est total, ils sont tous pendu aux lèvres de Delphine qui parle vite pour avouer le plus vite possible et subir ensuite la punition que ne manqueront pas de lui infliger des gens qui n'ont voulu que l'aider alors qu'elle les a trahis dés le début.

De : « Là il m'a mordu, j'ai eu l'impression que je brulais de l'intérieur… C'était horrible. Puis ça c'est terminé, il était toujours là mais plus mon frère. Il m'a dit qu'il était en sécurité et que tant que je lui obéirais, Stéphane ne risquait rien. Il m'a appris ce que j'étais devenue. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me lâcher dans un endroit ou il y avait une famille de vampire, que je devais attirer leur attention et m'incruster chez eux, les espionner. Repéré leur faiblesse, leur force… Il voulait tous savoir sur vous, de l'intérieur. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment y arriver, mais c'est vous qui m'avez trouvé… Je ne savais pas gérer ma faim… Alors vous m'avez chassé. Quand vous m'avez trouvé, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Que j'allais condamner Stéphane… Mais Carlisle… »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, Delphine relève la tête et regarde Carlisle. Elle est étonné de ne voir aucune condamnation dans ses yeux mordorés, mais uniquement de la compassion.

De : « … Il n'a pas voulu que je meurs, il a voulu m'aider… J'ai continué à faire semblant… »

Em : « Est-ce que tu as déjà fait un rapport à Michaël ? »

Delphine secoue la tête

De : « Non, je n'étais censé le faire que quand j'aurais découvert tout vos points faibles, et je devais le faire à un humain »

E : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de bloquer les pensées ? »

De : « Je l'ignore, Il m'a juste dit que mes pensées serait protégées. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi avant de savoir que tu étais télépathe »

Alice frotte doucement les mains de Delphine, pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de haine, qu'elle comprend pourquoi elle a fait ça. Delphine lui adresse un sourire de remerciement.

C : « Delphine, si tu t'en sens capable, ça pourrait nous servir… Qu'il te croit toujours dans son camp »

De : « Vous ne comprenez pas, il va tuer Stéphane maintenant. Je vous ais trahis, mais je n'ai même pas réussit à sauver mon frère »

Em : « Ton frère est surement avec les autres otages, nous le libérerons en même temps que les autres »

Delphine le regarde, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

De : « Tu crois vraiment ? »

Carlisle se lève. Un mélange de colère, de haine et de détermination se lit sur son visage.

C : « Oui, il est plus que temps que ce monstre cesse de répandre le malheur autour de lui »

Se réunissant tous pour une fois dans la cuisine, la famille Cullen, les loups-garous, Delphine et même Marguerite commence à mettre sur pied un plan pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Michaël.

** ---------------------------**

**Et voilà, le chapitre 16 est en cours d'écriture. Sauf problème, je devrais pouvoir le mettre en ligne d'ici 3/4 jours**

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à reviewez pour me donner votre opinion.**


	16. Chapter 16 le plan

**Je commence comme d'habitude par les reviews. Pourquoi changer de routine (lol)**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Contente que tu aimes Marguerite, ça pour vouloir, elle va vouloir, mais tu te doutes bien que les cullen pas vraiment (lol). Merci d'aimer mon histoire**

**Alice : J'adore les rebondissements, j'adore surtout quand il me surprenne, j'essaye donc aussi de surprendre les autres. Désolé si ce chapitre a été un peu plus long que les autres à arriver, la semaine a été eprouvante (ah le boulot je te jure). Merci de suivre mon histoire, de l'aimer et de me le dire.**

**Lucie : Merci, c'est court mais explicite. Merci beaucoup**

**Moumou38 : Ton dessin est super, on voit bien la rage sur le visage de Carlisle. Trés contente que tu aimes Marguerite, c'est un perso important pour moi. Par contre, tu as du te tromper en l'ecrivant mais c'est Delphine qui a un lien avec Michaël, pas Marguerite.**

**Demoisel : Merci. J'ai pensé que faire une histoire B/E, J/A... de plus sur le site n'était pas trés original (même si c'est vrai que c'est l'essence même de Twilight et que j'aime beaucoup) et que ça changerait un petit peu. Certains perso sont peut etre un peu effacé, c'est vrai, mais comme c'est un narrateur exterieur, c'est pas evident (en tout cas j'ai du mal) de mettre l'opinion de tous. Pour ce qui est de la stratégie, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas lu les bouquins pour l'instant (je viens juste de finir le 1er). Je n'ai donc aucune idée de se qui se passe vraiment avec renésmée (j'ai lu pas mal de truc sur différent site, mais bon, ça ne vaut pas le bouquin original)**

**Happy end 1 : Merci, contente que ça te plaise.**

**Emo : Merci du compliment, j'en suis toute rouge. Pour les dissertes, j'avais des notes potables (les profs m'enlevaient toujours des points à cause de mon orthographe et de ma grammaire déplorables)**

**Et bien sur Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, même s'il ne laisse pas de reviews.**

**------------------------------**

16 – Le plan

Hamel, France :

Tout naturellement, c'est Jasper qui prend en main la direction des opérations.

J : « Bien, la première chose à faire est d'établir chaque étape du plan et qui fait quoi mais avant tout, il faut mettre le complice de Michaël hors jeu. On ne connait pas l'étendu de son pouvoir. Est-ce qu'il peut seulement masquer les pensées de quelqu'un, est ce qu'il peut aussi les lire, persuader quelqu'un, son rayon d'action…. Tant qu'on ne sait pas ça, on est en danger. Même si Jacob a pris des précaution pour venir, si l'humain peut lire dans nos pensées, il peut être très rapidement au courant de notre plan »

Il regarde Delphine.

J : « Je sais que tu as peur, mais sans toi, on ne saura même pas le reconnaitre. »

Delphine tremble mais hoche courageusement la tête.

D : « Je… Je vous aiderais. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?»

Alice lui serre la main en signe de remerciement. Delphine lui sourit, pas rassuré mais décidé.

J : « Tu prends contact avec lui, tu lui donnes rendez vous en lui disant que tu as des informations pour Michaël. Emmet te suivra »

Les lèvres d'Emmet s'étirent en un sourire éclatant.

Em : « Cool, de l'action »

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel.

J : « Discrètement Emmet, Et ne l'abime pas, enfin pas trop. S'il doit faire des rapports réguliers à son maître, il faut qu'il soit en état de les faire. Sinon on est grillé avant même d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Les conséquences en serait terrible, autant pour Esmée que pour les autres otages »

Em : « Jazz, on t'a déjà dit que tu n'étais pas drôle »

Carlisle lance à son fils un regard noir.

Em : « Eh, Je sais ce qui est en jeu. Mais faire la tronche n'aidera personne »

Jasper fait un signe de tête à Delphine pour qu'elle contacte l'humain. Celle-ci monte dans sa chambre et en revient en moins d'une seconde avec un portable.

D : « Allo… Oui, c'est moi… J'ai des informations… Mais non, j'ai fais très attention, ils ne se doutent de rien…. » Pendant que son interlocuteur lui répond, elle regarde les autres avec un sourire « Tout de suite… » Jasper hoche la tête « Oui... Mais c'est un lieu public… Non, trop dangereux….D'accord, d'accord, je pense que j'arriverais à m'éclipser… D'accord dans cinq minutes »

D : « Il m'a donné rendez vous dans cinq minutes au grand magasin en haut d'Albert. Il a peur de moi, il voulait un lieu public »

Delphine est terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas se maitriser et d'attaquer quelqu'un.

J : « Delphine, je sais que c'est dur. Crois-moi, je suis très bien placé pour le savoir. Mais il va falloir que tu tiennes »

C : « C'est une nouveau né, elle n'y arrivera jamais »

J : « Si elle y arrivera, Marguerite est à coté d'elle depuis prés d'une heure, elle ne l'a même pas regardé. Pense à ta peur de Michaël, pense à ton frère, à le sauver et tu y arriveras »

Marguerite pose sa main sur celle de Delphine. Cette dernière regarde sa main puis sa veine palpitant sur ses poignets. Elle sent le venin monter dans sa bouche mais se concentre très fort sur son frère, sur Stéphane, son jumeau, elle se répète son prénom plusieurs fois. Doucement, avec précaution, elle recouvre la main de Marguerite de son autre main.

D : « Oui, j'y arriverais »

Un soupir de soulagement collectif se fait entendre.

Em : « Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, maintenant qu'on sait que tu peux te retenir, il faut y aller » Il fait un grand sourire « Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre ce bon monsieur »

Emmet prend la main de Delphine, l'aidant galamment à se relever, puis ils partent tout les deux à vitesse vampirique, provocant un vent frais dans la pièce.

Arrivés prés d'Albert, les deux vampires se séparent. Delphine se dirigeant directement vers le magasin, bloquant sa respiration, tandis qu'Emmet passe par le coté. Elle aperçoit l'homme qui l'attend un peu à l'écart et se dirige vers lui à vitesse humaine. L'humain entre dans le vif du sujet immédiatement.

H : « Alors, ces informations ? »

Se servant de son ouïe surdéveloppée, Delphine entend Emmet qui s'approche. Il faut qu'elle gagne du temps pour lui permettre d'arrivé derrière l'homme vu qu'il est obligé de marcher normalement au milieu des humains.

D : « Je veux d'abords savoir comment va mon frère »

H : « ça suffit, donne moi les informations, ou il me suffit d'un coup de fils pour que ton frère se retrouve à servir de pâté pour chien »

Delphine est à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus quand elle aperçoit Emmet juste derrière le petit homme. Elle sourit, l'homme ne comprend pas ce sourire mais suit le regard de Delphine, il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec Emmet.

H : « Arrrr »

Emmet se plie en deux pour que son regard se retrouve au niveau de celui de l'homme. Il sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents et murmure

Em : « Bonjour »

H : « Arrrr »

L'homme s'apprête à hurler mais Emmet ne lui en laisse pas le temps, lui donnant une pichenette sur la tête. L'effet est immédiat, l'homme s'écroule. Le vampire le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Quelques passants regardent ce qui se passe. Emmet dit alors à haute et intelligible voix

Em : « Oh tonton, t'as encore trop bu. Allez viens, je te ramène chez tata »

Il prend alors le petit homme dans ses bras. Ses paroles ont un effet immédiat, les passants se détournent, écœurés. Une fois hors de vue des humains, Les deux vampires et leur fardeau repartent à vitesse vampirique. Emmet fait une entrée théâtrale.

Em : « Et voilà, mission accomplie. Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ? Et il est en bonne état, juste assommé »

Carlisle tente de ranimer le prisonnier sans succès.

C : « Bon, il est sacrement dans les pommes. Mais il finira par se réveiller, il n'a rien de grave »

Il semble le regretter et attache solidement l'homme inanimé à une chaise. Jasper reprend la parole.

J : « Bien, en attendant que la belle au bois dormant se réveille, on continue notre plan ? »

Il regarde les protagonistes un par un. Tous l'écoute attentivement mais Jacob à une petite précision a apporté.

Ja : « J'ai emmené ma meute avec moi. Ils sont tous dans un motel à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Dimitri et moi avions pensé que vous étiez surement sous surveillance et que si la visite d'un vieil ami n'attirerez pas trop l'attention, celle de la meute au complet pourrait paraitre louche »

Emmet lui tapote l'épaule, manquant de lui déboiter.

Em : « Eh bien joué, vieux »

Jacob râle.

M : « Et comment tu as fais passer Dimitri ? Si nous sommes espionnés ? »

Ja : « Il s'est planqué dans la voiture tout le long de la route jusqu'ici, au cas où »

Marguerite hoche la tête. Jasper reprend

J : « Bien, ça ne fera des combattants en plus contre Michaël »

D : « Attention, il est vraiment très très puissant, je l'ai vu démembré plusieurs vampires à lui tout seul »

J : « Justement, plus nombreux nous serons, moins il aura de chance. La présence de la meute est donc parfaite »

R : « Peut être pourrions nous demander de l'aide aux Volturi »

Edward renifle

E : « Pff, n'y pense même pas, ils seraient bien capable de se mettre de son coté. Ils ne rêvent que de nous voir éliminer, notre mode de vie les dérange de plus en plus »

R : « Pas forcément, si Michaël prend trop de pouvoir, il pourrait leur faire de l'ombre à eux aussi »

C : « Oui, c'est bien raisonné Rosalie. Mais Edward a aussi raison, il pourrait bien prendre son parti. Faire appel à eux est trop hasardeux »

J : « Tant pis, faudra qu'on se contente de nous même. Nous sommes huit vampires, neuf avec Esmée qui nous rejoindra surement avant la bataille final. Jacob et sa meute sont cinq. Dimitri, combien êtes vous ? »

D : « Nous ne sommes que deux »

Jasper grogne.

J : « Tant pis, on fera avec »

M : « Hum, hum et moi ? »

J : « Toi, tu rentres chez toi. Si c'est risqué pour nous, pour toi c'est suicidaire »

Marguerite s'apprête à râler mais Jasper lui jette un regard froid.

J : « Donc en tout nous seront seize. Faudra faire avec. Dimitri, tu repars rejoindre Michaël, Dés qu'Esmée a l'information concernant les otages, tu nous préviens. Surtout tu n'y vas pas toi-même, tu reste avec Esmée. Emmet et moi, on se chargera de les libérer et de les mettre à l'abri. Dés que c'est fait. On te met au courant et Esmée et toi vous nous rejoignez immédiatement. Là, on table sur le fait qu'il soit très en colère et qu'il poursuive Esmée jusqu'ici »

Em : « Et là, on lui tombe dessus »

J : « Oui, tout à fait »

Dimitri regarde Emmet qui semble plus que ravi à l'idée d'une bonne bagarre, il ne semble pas se rendre compte à quel point leur ennemi est dangereux.

D : « Vous avez l'air de prendre ça comme un jeu. Ce vampire est le diable en personne, et il a une puissance qui dépasse votre imagination »

J : « Non Dimitri, on prend ça très au sérieux, même si on pourrait croire le contraire avec Emmet, il est parfaitement conscient de la gravité de la situation »

Ils continuent à discuter, chacun d'entre eux faisant le point sur leurs forces et leur faiblesse. Au bout d'un moment, un râle se fait entendre. L'homme reprend conscience. Il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit onze paires d'yeux fixé sur lui, les regards allant du dégout à la haine pure. Il commence à bégayer de peur

H : « Je… vous… non… pitié…. »

C : _*Je vais le massacrer, le dépecer, le…*_

Edward s'approche de son père, lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Carlisle se détend un peu, il se penche, un air peu amène sur le visage.

C : « Maintenant tu vas tout nous dire. Tout tu entends. Tout ce que tu sais sur Michaël, tout sur ton pouvoir, si tu dois faire des rapports, quand, comment… TOUT. Ou je te promets que jamais tu n'auras autant souffert de ta vie. La médecine a du bon, on apprend à soulager, mais on connait aussi tout les points sensibles des pauvres humains. Et crois moi, je me ferais un plaisir sadique à tous les torturer sans que tu n'en meures, juste pour pouvoir recommencer »

Tout le monde regarde Carlisle, ne le reconnaissant pas. Il voit leurs regards effarés.

C : « Il l'a aidé à terrorisé Esmée. Il ne mérite pas mieux »

L'homme tremble de tous ses membres et hoche la tête avec fureur.

H : « Je dirais tout, je dirais tout »

J : « Bien, on t'écoute »

H : « Je lui fais des rapports quand il y a un événement nouveau. Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire l'arrivé du loup, mais je n'avais pas vu le grand blond arrivé chez vous, alors il ne le sait pas. Je ne savais pas non plus que Delphine nous avait trahis, donc il ne le sait pas »

L'homme parle très vite, la panique se sent dans chaque mot qu'il prononce.

J : « Et ton pouvoir ? »

H : « Je peux masquer les pensées des gens, et en mettre d'autre »

J : « Est-ce que tu lis dans les pensées, est ce que tu peux faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il pense quelque chose ? »

H : « Non, non, je les recouvre, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je cache. Et ceux sur qui j'utilise mon pouvoir en sont conscient, ils savent que ce ne sont pas leurs idées que j'y ais mise mais qu'elles sont implanté »

J : « Est-ce que Michaël a un autre espion ici ? »

H : « Non, non, il n'y a que moi »

M : « Pourquoi travaillez-vous pour lui ? »

Carlisle est consterné, il était tellement fixé sur Esmée et le mal que cet homme lui a fait qu'il n'a pas pensé une seconde que comme Dimitri et Delphine, cet homme n'a peut-être pas eu le choix.

Une fois de plus, onze paires d'yeux sont ancrés sur lui, mais plus interrogateur cette fois ci.

H : « Il… Il… m'a promis de me transformer »

A ces mots, la colère de Carlisle explose et il se jette sur l'humain. Il est retenu in extrémiste par Edward et Emmet qui l'entraine dehors sous ses hurlements. Marguerite s'avance et donne une gifle magistrale à l'homme sous le regard médusé des autres.

M : « Vous êtes écœurant »

Une odeur nauséabonde se fait sentir et une tache jaunâtre se forme en dessous de la chaise de l'homme. Sous l'effet de la frayeur, Il s'est uriné dessus.

R : « Beurk, il est dégoutant. Bon qu'est ce qu'on en fait maintenant ? »

Jasper hésite, il a envie de le tuer, mais ne veut pas le faire devant Marguerite.

J : « Alice, pourrais tu descendre cette chose à la cave ? »

Alice le prend par le col, entrainant la chaise avec comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Elle ouvre la porte de la cave et le balance dedans sans aucun égard. Le bruit de la chute se répercute dans la maison. Elle descend quand même vérifier que la chute ne l'a pas détaché de la chaise. Rassurée, elle remonte, le laissant affaler par terre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Carlisle revient avec ses deux fils. Il ne demande pas ce qu'ils ont fait de l'homme, son odeur prouvant qu'il est encore en vie. Il serre les dents.

J : « Bien, maintenant, on fait comme prévu. Dimitri, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'y aller. Jacob, tes amis seront mieux installés ici qu'à l'hôtel. »

Chacun repart donc, anxieux mais determinés.

**-----------------------------**

**Voilà, c'est donc mon plus long chapitre pour le moment (6 pages word contre 3/4 habituellement). Votre avis ?**

**Perso, j'adore Emmet et son humour.**


	17. Chapter 17 comédie

**Lucie : Là voilà. ça va, ça a pas été trop long ? (lol)**

**Deidei : Effectivement tu as l'air trés fatigué (lol) en plus tu me met la pression pour les retrouvailles (dans 2 chapitres je penses)**

**Zaika : Merci**

**Alice : Oui, Carlisle n'est pas vraiment du genre violent, mais là il est quand meme un peu poussé à bout. Et puis, meme si c'est un gentil vampire, c'est un vampire quand même. Et quand on le pousse trop, bah, la béte ressort. Ne jamais reveiller l'eau qui dors (lol)**

**Moumou38 : Vi c'est le meilleur MON Carlisle**

**Lexa : Merci, ravie que ça te plaise**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Hum, hum, je ne peux rien te dire pour Marguerite..... je ne vais pas spolier ce que j'ai dans la tête (hihihihi). En tout cas, j'ai une sacrée pression pour les retrouvailles, va falloir que je fasse ça bien, sinon je vais me faire alumer (lol)**

**Juju : La voilà (hihihihihi)**

**Ci dessous un chapitre qui n'etait pas vraiment prevu au programme. Au debut il s'appelait liberté, puisque c'était celui de la liberté.... Mais en ecrivant... ecrivant... Bah, j'en suis arrivé à 5 pages word avant meme d'avoir atteind le moment que je voulais, j'en ai donc fait un chapitre à part entière.**

**------------------------------------**

17 – Comédie

Saint Petersburg, Russie :

A peine franchi le seuil de la demeure, Dimitri sent que la mort à frapper. Utilisant son odorat, il repère Michaël dans son bureau puis Esmée dans sa chambre. Comprenant immédiatement que le dernier membre de la meute est mort, il s'appuie d'une main, chancelant, sur le mur du couloir.

Di : _*Oh Arkady*_

Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues mais il n'a pas le temps de se laisser aller à son chagrin. Déjà Michaël l'appelle.

M : « Au pied »

Montant l'escalier en chêne en essayant son visage d'une main, Il sait que quoi qu'il se soit passé, Arkady ne l'a pas trahi. Dimitri rejoint le bureau et frappe à la porte

M : « Entre »

Ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

M : « Rapport »

Soumis, Dimitri fait son exposé de sa mission. Son maître a l'air satisfait, il ne dit pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé avec Arkady, laissant ainsi Dimitri dans le flou.

M : « Bien, va me chercher Esmée »

Dimitri s'incline et obéit.

Dans sa chambre, Esmée se morfond. Elle n'a pas vu Michaël depuis qu'il a tué le loup, elle en est bien sur soulagée mais se demande s'il sait que c'était elle, s'il va la punir et comment. Elle entend Dimitri monté l'escalier et frappé à la porte.

Es : « Entrez »

Di : « Il vous demande »

Dimitri ne lui dit rien d'autre, sachant que le monstre peut l'entendre. Mais il lui sourit, rassurant. Esmée lui sourit en retour.

Es : « J'arrive »

Les deux alliés rejoignent ensemble le bureau et y pénètre après avoir frappé. Le vampire se rapproche d'Esmée et lui baise la main.

M : « Esmée, ma douce, ma belle Esmée. Un jour il faudra que vous me donniez votre secret pour être plus belle chaque jour qui passe »

Esmée, retenant un mouvement d'aversion, sourit. Puis utilisant ses meilleurs dons de comédienne, Elle lui répond avec chaleur.

Es : « Michaël, vous n'êtes qu'un vil flatteur »

Michaël est ravi par les changements d'attitude observé chez elle depuis plusieurs jours, cela se lit sur son visage. Toujours posté à l'entrée de la pièce, prés de la porte, Dimitri retient un fou rire, voyant la façon dont elle le manipule. Esmée, elle a hâte de se retrouver seul avec le loup, afin de savoir comment la rencontre avec sa famille s'est passée.

Es : « Mon ami, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller en forêt ce soir. La faim commence à se faire sentir »

Aussitôt, le vampire se renfrogne. Esmée a peur d'avoir voulu trop pressé les choses.

M : « Très chère, ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps pour vous de vous nourrir normalement, vous n'êtes plus obligé de vous contenter de sang animal »

Esmée se tend puis se force à se détendre pour se pencher vers Michaël, minaudant un peu, comme si elle allait lui révéler un grand secret.

Es : « Michaël, j'ai un peu honte de vous l'avouer mais…. En fait, je n'ai jamais apprécié le sang humain » Elle se cache les yeux derrière les mains comme si elle avait vraiment honte d'elle et s'apprête à dire son plus gros mensonge « C'est aussi pour ça que je suis restée si longtemps avec Carlisle. Je n'avais pas à dire… Enfin à avouer… Cela »

Le vampire la regarde avec stupéfaction puis éclate de rire.

M : « Oh très chère, je le savais. Je savais que vous étiez unique »

Il s'approche d'elle, l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

M : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Mais est ce vraiment pressé ? Ne pouvez-vous attendre demain pour vous nourrir ? Pour ce soir, je vous ai préparé une surprise »

Esmée a un peu peur de la surprise et a hâte de pouvoir discuter avec Dimitri, mais elle ne veut pas non plus poussé trop loin son avantage, risquant de tout gâché.

Es : « Bien sur, cela peut attendre demain »

M : « Parfait, parce que ce soir, je vous emmène voir le l'orchestre philarmonique de Moscou. Je suis sur que cela va beaucoup vous plaire »

Une fois de plus, Esmée se force à sourire et à feindre l'enthousiasme.

Es : « Magnifique, mais il faut que je courre me changer, je ne suis guère présentable »

Elle se force à lui sourire une dernière fois puis remonte dans sa chambre. Michaël se tourne alors vers Dimitri qui a assisté à toute la scène.

M : « Bien, Demain tu l'amène en foret et pour après demain, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi »

Dimitri lui répond d'une voix sans émotion

Di : « Je suis à votre ordre, mon seigneur »

M : « Il y a plutôt intérêt, si tu ne veux pas finir comme tes amis. Tu iras en France, je veux que tu aides la fouine à surveiller les Cullen. Les choses n'avancent pas assez vite à mon gout »

Le loup retient un sourire, sachant ce qu'il est advenu de la personne en question.

Di : « Oui maître »

Puis sur un geste de la main du vampire, Dimitri quitte le bureau.

Après avoir passé la soirée à écouter de la musique classique, Les deux vampires rentrent à l'hôtel particulier.

Du point de vue de Michaël, la soirée s'est passée à merveille, il attend avec impatience de se retrouver seul à seule avec Esmée et de faire l'amour enfin avec elle. Sa fierté l'ayant empêché de prendre de force jusqu'à maintenant. S'il n'hésite pas à intimer, frapper, terroriser, il voulait absolument qu'Esmée viennent physiquement à lui de sa propre volonté.

Quand à Esmée, elle, a passé la soirée à se demander comment éviter un tête à tête trop intime avec lui. Des dizaines de scénario passant dans sa tête, espérant pouvoir repousser le vampire sans le vexer, car les conséquences en serait terrible pour leur plan d'évasion.

Une fois dans la chambre, Michaël commence immédiatement à l'embrasser sur les lèvres, les joues, le cou. Il l'a caresse avec une délicatesse inattendue. Passant une main dans son dos, il commence à baisser doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Instinctivement, Esmée se contracte.

M : « Esmée, ma douce, que se passe t'il ? »

Esmée commence à paniquer, ne sachant comment échapper à ça. Michaël prend son visage dans ses mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux. La confusion et l'angoisse se lissent dans le regard d'Esmée. Elle bafouille, tentant de faire passer sa répugnance pour de la pudeur.

Es : « Je… Je suis… désolé… Je… On se… connait à peine »

Michaël soupire doucement.

M : « Mais bien sur, très chère. Pardonnez moi, vous êtes tellement belle, j'ai tellement envie de vous que je vais trop vite »

Il l'embrasse sur le front. Sa réaction sidère Esmée qui s'attendait à sa colère. Le vampire lui sourit puis passant un bras sur ses épaules, il l'a ramène contre lui.

M : « Je me souviens de la première fois où je vous ai vu, il y a quinze ans. C'était par une chaude journée d'orage à New York, vous sortiez du magasin d'un grand couturier. Le vent jouait avec vos cheveux » Ses yeux se perdent dans ses souvenirs « Vous portiez une petite robe bleue pâle qui flottait autour de vos jambes. Vous étiez tellement belle. J'ai su à ce moment là que vous étiez la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui je partagerais mon éternité. Alors je vous ai suivi, discrètement. J'ai tout appris de vous. Certains de mes amis chez les Volturi m'ont appris ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je savais que ça ne serait pas facile, que votre famille était unie et que vous refusiez de me suivre. Alors j'ai préparé ce plan, je savais que vous souffriez au début et que vous me haïriez. Mais je savais aussi que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre et que vous finiriez par vous en rendre compte »

Il l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

M : « Nous avons toutes l'éternité devant nous. Vous n'êtes pas prête, je patienterais »

Le vampire l'embrasse à nouveau et quitte la chambre. Le lendemain, Dimitri amène Esmée chassé à leur endroit habituel. Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de se nourrir, mais préfère le faire quand même au cas où elle n'en aurait plus la possibilité après leur évasion.

Esmée raconte au loup ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, celui-ci soupire de soulagement, il avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Es : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais l'aimer ? Il y croit vraiment ? C'est un monstre, ni plus, ni moins. Après ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il vous a fait. Après le meurtre d'Arkady… Comment, comment peut il croire qu'un jour, je pourrais l'aimer »

Dimitri éclate de rire de voir l'air outragé d'Esmée.

Di : « Il pense qu'il est le meilleur…. »

Es : « Pff, le meilleur, le pire, oui »

Esmée se défoule en attribuant à Michaël tout les noms qu'elle n'aurait jamais utilisés en temps normal, décuplant le rire grave du loup. Une fois calmé, Dimitri prend son téléphone et fait sonner trois fois le numéro de son correspondant comme ça a été prévu.

Es : « Pourquoi vous ne les appelez pas directement ? »

Di : « C'est Michaël qui reçoit les factures »

Esmée hoche la tête. La sonnerie du portable résonne, Dimitri branche le haut parleur, même s'il sait qu'Esmée peut entendre la conversation.

Di : « Oui »

A l'autre bout du fil, Jasper entre dans le vif du sujet.

J : « Tu as l'information ? »

Di : « Oui, Esmée a trouvé l'adresse. Je te la passe »

Es : « Jasper ? »

J : « Esmée, tu vas bien ? »

Es : « Oui, oui, ça va. Maintenant ça va aller de mieux en mieux. Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre »

J : « Moi aussi, ça fait du bien t'entendre ta voix. J'ai hâte de te revoir…. Je suis désolé »

Es : « Moi aussi Jasper, vous m'avez tous tellement manqué. Je vous aime tellement »

J : « Nous aussi. Je suis désolé d'être abrupte mais… Tu as l'adresse ? »

Esmée lui donne l'adresse qu'elle a mémorisée.

J : « Parfait. Edward, Emmet et moi, on libère les otages. Dés que c'est fait, on vous rappelle. C'est bientôt fini Esmée. Le cauchemar s'arrête bientôt »

Es : « Merci… Est-ce … Est-ce que Carlisle est là ? »

J : « Non désolé, il est parti chasser avec Rosalie… Il est… disons qu'il est à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment. Courage Esmée, je vous rappelle bientôt. Promis »

Le téléphone raccroché, Esmée est déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler à Carlisle. Elle a tellement de chose à lui dire, tellement envie de le voir, d'entendre sa douce voix, de voir son regard tendre. Ayant deviné ses pensées, Dimitri pose la main sur son bras.

D : « Vous allez bientôt le voir »

Esmée lève sur lui un regard éperdu.

Es : « Et s'il ne m'aimait plus, s'il me haïssait de l'avoir quitté ? »

Dimitri secoue la tête et lui raconte la réaction de son mari lorsqu'il a appris la vérité, sa violence envers l'homme qui a aidé à l'enlever.

D : « Oh non, Esmée, surtout ne croyait jamais que cet homme ne vous aime pas. Allez, il est temps de rentrer. Ce n'est pas le moment d'attirer ses soupçons »

Les deux amis retournent chez Michaël, l'espoir leur permettant de tenir.

**-----------------------**

**Et voilà. Alors ne croyait pas que j'essaye de rendre Michaël sympathique. Que nenni..... mais n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous l'avez ressenti, que je sache si j'ai atteins mon but. Là vous voyez le bouton vert, cliquez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18 liberté

**Moumou38 : Si si MON Carlisle (lol) Je le prete juste à Esmée parce que je suis sympa (lol) Vi des retrouvailles par tél. bof bof, donc valait mieux qu'il soit absent**

**Deidei : Et voilà, un nouveau jour, un nouveau chapitre**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Je voulais surtout montrer le coté égocentrique de Michael. Du style je suis tellement bien qu'elle m'aimera (lol). Il ne doute de rien lui**

**Nymphadora15 : Hum, désolé, je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais le poster ce soir, je ne l'ai pas encore ecrit**

**Alice : Pervers est le mot adequate (lol) et sadique aussi. 15 ans c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour le mettre sur pied. Pour savoir comment contourner les pouvoirs d'alice et d'edward. Désolé, j'aurais du l'expliquer dans le chapitre **

**Voilà donc la suite**

**--------------------------**

18 – Liberté

Saint Petersburg, Russie :

A peine l'information en leur possession, Emmet, Edward et Jasper ont pris le premier avion pour la Russie. Dés l'arrivée à Saint Petersburg, ne connaissant pas le nombre exacte d'otage, Emmet vole un minibus dans le parking de l'aéroport et les trois frères se dirigent directement vers l'adresse qu'Esmée leur a donné.

Une fois sur place, les trois vampires se séparent pour faire le tour de l'entrepôt, pour vérifier s'il y a des gardes. Ne voyant personne, ils se rejoignent devant la porte. Les odeurs émanant de l'endroit les agressent, ça sent la peur, les déchets, l'urine, la moisissure et la transpiration humaine. Et le sang, l'odeur du liquide vitale est puissante.

E : « Jasper, ça va aller »

Jasper grimace mais hoche la tête. Il bloque sa respiration et voit Emmet faire de même. Edward s'avance et force la porte d'un simple mouvement du poigné. Ils entrent dans l'unique pièce de l'entrepôt. La salle est plongée dans le noir totale, les fenêtres masquées par de lourdes tentures noires. En attendant la porte s'ouvrir les otages, une dizaine, misérables, se sont regroupés les uns sur les autres tout au fond de la pièce, accroupis. Edward s'avance doucement, tentant de ne pas les effrayer. Peine perdue, il peut entendre les gémissements des femmes et les pleurs des enfants.

E : « Ne craignez rien, nous sommes ici pour vous aider »

Une femme un peu plus courageuse que les autres ose lever la tête pour la courber aussitôt en apercevant sa peau pâle. Edward s'avance vers elle, se met à sa hauteur et lui parle tout doucement.

E : « Nous sommes venus vous libérer. Nous travaillons avec Dimitri pour mettre Michaël hors d'état de nuire. Nous allons vous emmener en sécurité »

Au nom de Dimitri, une autre femme lève la tête et le regarde, indécise. Edward surprend son mouvement et lui sourit sans dévoiler ses dents.

E : « Le monstre qui vous a enfermé ici a kidnappé notre mère. Dimitri et nous collaborons pour délivrer tout le monde »

Le seul homme présent prend la parole à son tour.

S : « Je ne partirais pas d'ici, c'est trop risqué »

J : « Vous êtes Stéphane ? »

L'homme acquiesce.

S : « Si on tente de s'échapper, il tuera Delphine… Et Dimitri aussi d'ailleurs »

Em : « Non, Delphine est avec nous, en France. Elle est en sécurité. Quant à Dimitri, lui et notre mère s'enfuiront dés que vous serez tous à l'abri. »

Stéphane regarde la femme qui a réagit au nom de Dimitri. Les trois vampires comprennent que cette femme est celle qu'il faut convaincre, que les autres suivront son avis. La femme les regarde tour à tour.

F : « Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous ne nous mentez pas, que ce n'est pas une nouvelle forme de torture inventé par Michaël ? Et que la punition ne sera pas terrible si vous nous suivons. »

De son regard doré, Edward la fixe droit dans les yeux. Lissant ses pensées, il voit les tortures que les captifs ont subis, le massacre de la moitié d'entre eux par un Michaël dément. Ecœuré, il examine attentivement les prisonniers. Ils sont sales, les vêtements en lambeaux, la majorité d'entre eux porte les stigmates des sévices infligés. Il remarque aussi un petit coin de la pièce dont les otages se sont apparemment servis comme toilette, une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageant. Pendant qu'Edward observe tout ça, Jasper s'avance à son tour, utilisant son pouvoir pour envoyer une vague de calme et de confiance aux prisonniers.

J : « Malheureusement, je ne vois pas quoi vous dire pour vous prouver notre bonne foie. Mais nous sommes votre seule chance de vous en sortir vivant… Et vous êtes notre seule chance de pouvoir libérer notre mère »

La femme ne dit rien, se contentant d'abord de fixer Jasper puis son regard se tourne vers ses compagnes. Après avoir échangé des regards avec chacune d'entre elle, elle se tourne à nouveau vers Jasper et Edward. Emmet étant resté prés de la porte pour surveiller l'extérieur.

F : « Bien, nous n'avons pas trop le choix de toute façon »

Les otages commencent à se lever, un par un, chancelant, puis à se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, chacun d'entre eux met sa main devant ses yeux, éblouie par la luminosité du jour. Des larmes coulent, de douleur mais aussi de soulagement. Emmet les guide jusqu'au minibus. Dés que tout le monde est monté, ils s'éloignent au plus vite du lieu de leur séquestration. Jasper se place sur le siège devant celui ou la femme qui dirige le clan est assisse et se tourne vers elle.

J : « Madame, je suis désolé, mais j'aurais besoin d'avoir quelques précision »

La femme consent à lui répondre avec un soupir

J : « J'ai besoin de savoir à quel intervalle on vous apporté à manger ? Qui vous l'apportait et la dernière livraison ? »

F : « Il venait lui-même et il en profitait pour… » Elle ferme les yeux puis les rouvre « Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement le temps qu'il s'écoulait entre deux visites, nous vivions dans le noir mais je dirais… tout les dix/quinze jours… Et il doit être venu pour la dernière fois… Il y a … trois/quatre jours »

J : « Parfait, je vous remercie. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous. Mais ça nous permet de savoir combien de temps ont Esmée et Dimitri pour s'enfuir avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de votre évasion »

Il retourne à l'avant avec Edward et Emmet qui conduit. Il sort son portable.

Chez Michaël, les deux derniers jours ont été calmes. Comme d'habitude, Michaël est dans son bureau, Esmée dans sa chambre et Dimitri est dans la cuisine. Ce dernier est en train de manger quand il sent son portable vibré. Immédiatement il l'éteint, espérant que Michaël n'a pas entendu le faible son provoqué. Il attend, attend…. Aucune réaction ne vient du premier étage. Dimitri retient un soupir de soulagement. Il faut maintenant qu'il arrive à trouver une excuse pour quitter la maison et pouvoir rappeler son correspond.

Il finit par se lever et se dirige vers du disjoncteur sur le mur de la cuisine. Il retire un des fusibles, plongeant ainsi le bureau dans le noir. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre.

M : « Au pied »

Dimitri montre au premier et entre dans le bureau après avoir frapper.

M : « Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi je suis dans le noir ? »

D : « Un des fusibles a grillé, mon seigneur »

M : « Eh bien, remplace-le. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

D : « Je suis désolé, mon seigneur, mais il semble que l'on n'en ait pas de rechange »

Michaël s'énerve

M : « Espèce d'idiot, pourquoi tu es encore là à bavasser. Va donc en acheter et dépêche toi »

Dimitri s'incline et s'empresse de quitter la demeure. Une fois assez loin de la maison, il fait sonner trois fois le portable de Jasper. Celui-ci rappelle immédiatement.

J : « Ils sont libres, nous allons les mettre à l'abri. Fuyez dés que vous le pouvez, vous n'avez que quelques jours avant qu'il s'en rende compte »

D : « Bien…. Merci »

J : « Edward et Emmet vont partir avec eux par la route. Moi je vous attends tout les deux à l'aéroport, porte 2 »

D : « D'accord à bientôt »

Dimitri se dépêche ensuite d'aller acheter un fusible inutile puis retourne chez Michaël. Il remet la lumière puis attend que le vampire quitte la maison pour aller chasser. Il sait que ça ne devrait pas trop tarder, deux ou trois jours avant qu'il n'ait soif. Commence alors pour lui une attente interminable.

Edward dépose son frère à l'aéroport.

J : « Mettez les à l'abri au plus vite et retourné à la maison. Il faut absolument que vous y soyez avant que Michaël n'y vienne. On ne peut se permettre de manquer de combattant. »

Em : « T'inquiète frérot. On va les mettre dans un hôtel sur la route et on prend le premier avion… Et… Embrasse Esmée pour nous »

Jasper leur sourit. Les deux vampires repartent avec les otages.

Dans la maison, Esmée tourne en rond silencieusement dans sa chambre, ressassant inlassablement les pires scénarios. Deux jours se passent sans que Michaël ne quitte l'appartement. Dimitri stresse de plus en plus. Puis au milieu du troisième jour, Michaël l'appelle. Se composant un visage, il rejoint son maitre.

M : « Je pars chasser, prends soin d'Esmée. Obéis-lui en tout et fait tout ce qu'elle te demande »

D : « Oui mon seigneur »

Michaël quitte enfin la demeure, sur de lui. Le loup attends une bonne demi heure, pour être sur qu'il ne revienne pas et se précipite vers le deuxième étage. Esmée l'entendant arriver, ouvre la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper.

D : « Ils sont libres depuis trois jours, Jasper nous attend à l'aéroport. Il faut faire vite. Normalement, il en a pour trois ou quatre heures, il est sadique et aime jouer avec ses proies. Mais on ne sait jamais, il faut faire vite »

Laissant tout derrière eux, les deux alliés s'enfuient au plus vite. Une fois hors de vue des humains, Esmée prend le loup dans ses bras et utilise sa vitesse et sa force vampire pour aller à l'aéroport. Reprenant une vitesse normale, Dimitri marchant à coté d'elle, Esmée repère Jasper et se précipite dans ses bras.

Es : « Oh Jasper, c'est tellement bon de te voir »

Jasper lui rend son étreinte et serre la main de Dimitri.

J : « Il faut faire vite, l'avion décolle dans vingt minute »

D : « Comment saviez vous que nous serions ici maintenant ? »

J : « Je l'ignorais, j'ai pris trois billet sur chaque avion partant pour Paris ces trois dernier jours »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le trio est bien à l'abri dans un avion survolant les nuages, Michaël rentre chez lui. Il s'aperçoit immédiatement de l'absence d'Esmée et de son esclave. A pleine vitesse, il monte au deuxième étage et pénètre dans ce qui était la chambre d'Esmée. La trouvant vide, il fouille la maison de haut en bas. Furieux, il pousse un hurlement de rage qui se répercute sur les murs de la maison. Se moquant que des humains puissent l'apercevoir, il fonce à une vitesse surhumaine vers l'aéroport. Se doutant que c'est là qu'il trouvera ses fugitifs. Arrivé à destination, il se sert de son odorat pour détecter l'arome des deux évadés. Il ne sent que quelques relents de leur présence, prouvant qu'ils sont bien venus ici. Il se dirige vers un comptoir

M : « Je veux un billet pour Paris, le premier avion »

F : « Bien sur monsieur, le prochain vol est prévu pour demain matin, à onze heure »

Le vampire grogne, menaçant. L'hôtesse d'accueil sursaute, apeuré. Plusieurs regards se tournent vers eux.

M : « C'est inacceptable, je veux un vol immédiatement »

F : « Je… Je… Je suis… Désolé… Monsieur… Mais… Il n'y a…. aucun vol… Avant… Demain »

Il grogne à nouveau mais finit par accepter de prendre le billet proposé par la dame. Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente, passant et repassant dans sa tête le massacre qu'il projette.

**------------------------**

**Et voilà, là on a un Michael trés trés en colère. Aie aie aie**

**Review please**


	19. Chapter 19 retrouvaille

**Tin tin, voilà le chapitre que apparement plusieurs personnes attendent.**

**Moumou38 : Bah, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça puisque voilà la suite. J'espere que ça te sortira de ton coma**

**Lucie : Désolé, je ne peux rien promettre**

**Demoisel : Alors, Dimitri n'exagere pas la puissance de Michaël, il est vraiment capable de tuer plusieurs loups/vampires à lui tout seul, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de montrer avec le meutre d'Arkady, la vitesse et la facilité avec laquelle il y ait arrivé (désolé, je n'ai peut être pas été assez claire, oups). Par contre, Michaël ne lit pas dans les pensées, Dimitri peut donc lui cacher ses intentions sans problème. Et oui, les volturi ne sont vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas des gentils vampires. Oui ça va saigné, beaucoup. J'espere juste reussi à le décrire correctement, c'est trés precis dans ma tête, le tout est d'arrivé à le mettre correctement sur papier. Et un chapitre de plus rapidement.**

**--------------------------------------**

19 – Retrouvaille

Paris, France :

Alors que Jasper est parti loué une voiture, Esmée est à la fois heureuse et angoissé de revoir sa famille. Elle se demande s'ils vont lui pardonnés d'être partie, de ne pas s'être confié à eux. Elle a peur, sans eux, elle n'est plus rien, elle le sait, juste une coquille vide, sans but, sans rêve ni envie. Elle entend encore dans sa tête les pensées que le petit homme y a mise. Elle se souvient du regard de pure douleur d'Edward quand il les a entendus. Même s'il sait maintenant qu'elles ne lui appartiennent pas, pourra t'il lui pardonner la souffrance qu'il a ressenti. Et Carlisle, son Carlisle, l'homme qu'elle aime par-dessus tout. Pas seulement parce que c'est lui qui l'a fait renaitre et qui lui a appris à ne pas être un simple animal mais pour ce qu'il est. Un être doux, tendre, aimant. Quelqu'un de compréhensif, de sage. Pourra t'il comprendre cette fois aussi, et surtout, surtout, pourra t'il l'absoudre de la peine qu'elle lui a fait. Elle se souvient de ces mots, de sa dureté envers lui lors de son départ.

_Flash back_

_Profitant que les trois garçons et Bella soient à la chasse. Esmée est dans sa chambre, à Forks, quand Carlisle entre et la voit en train de faire ses valises. L'étonnement se lit sur son visage._

_C : « Esmée, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_Elle ne lui répond pas, lui tournant le dos pour terminer ses bagages. Il la prend par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner et à le regarder. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, il commence à avoir peur sans savoir pourquoi _

_C : « Esmée ? »_

_Elle se dégage d'un geste sec_

_Es : « Je m'en vais »_

_C : « Hein, quoi… Comment ça… pourquoi ? »_

_Carlisle semble perdu, la compréhension de ce qui arrive venant doucement à lui._

_Es : « Je pars, je te quitte, je vous quitte. Je n'en peux plus, je ne vous supporte plus »_

_Elle appuie bien sur les derniers mots, détachant chaque syllabe. Carlisle recule d'un pas, comme assommé par les paroles de sa femme, Cet être si doux qu'il aime tant._

_C : « Mais… Mais pourquoi ? »_

_Esmé prend une profonde inspiration, se préparant mentalement à lui faire du mal, elle sent son cœur pourtant déjà mort se briser alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire ses mots._

_Es : « Pourquoi quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu crois Carlisle, que tu es tellement bien qu'on ne peut pas cessé de t'aimer »_

_Carlisle encaisse le coup, son regard se vidant de toute vie. Esmée se retient de courir se refugier dans ses bras. Elle serre les dents et enfonce le clou._

_Es : « Tu m'ennuis, tu entends, TU M'ENNUIS »_

_Prenant sa valise, elle quitte la pièce sans un regard pour l'homme qu'elle aime, ravalant les sanglots qu'elle sent dans sa gorge. Carlisle, lui, s'effondre doucement, comme une poupée de chiffon, le long du mur. Rapidement, sans même parler à Alice ou à Rosalie qui sont dans le salon et demande ce qui se passe, elle quitte la maison._

_Fin du Flash back_

Revenant au présent, Esmée regarde Jasper qui est revenu avec une voiture. A Saint Petersburg, il a semblé heureux de la revoir et ne pas lui en vouloir. Mais avec lui, il n'est jamais facile de savoir ce qu'il pense. Elle l'aime au même titre que ses autres enfants, mais ce n'est pas celui dont elle était la plus proche et elle n'ose pas lui demander comment son retour est perçu par les autres membres de la famille. C'est donc inquiète et en silence que le trajet vers Hamel se fait.

Hamel, France :

Edward et Emmet sont rentrés la veille. Vampire, loup et humaine sont dans le salon, attendant le retour d'Esmée, ils ont été prévu par Jasper avant que leur avion ne décolle de Russie. Alice ne tient pas en place, arrangeant, réarrangeant la maison comme Esmée l'aime. Emmet est assis dans le canapé tenant dans ses bras une Rosalie qui, anxieuse, se tord les mains l'une contre l'autre. Edward est à coté de la baie vitrée avec Bella, comme si regarder sans cesse dehors fera arriver sa mère plus vite. Delphine est assise dans un fauteuil, tentant dans cette ambiance d'attente et de stress de ne pas trop laisser apparaitre son bonheur de savoir son frère en sécurité. Marguerite, égale à elle-même va de l'un à l'autre, tentant de réconforter tout le monde. Les loups se sont installés un peu à l'écart, laissant la famille à ses futures retrouvailles

Carlisle, lui non plus, ne tient pas en place. Il fait les cents pas, creusant petit à petit un rond régulier dans la moquette du salon. Plus le moment de revoir sa femme approchant, plus il a peur. Peur qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle lui en veuille. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi idiot, comment a-t-il pu croire aussi facilement qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Après toutes les preuves de son amour qu'elle lui avait donné, après ces années passées ensembles. Après avoir survécu à tous les coups durs qu'ils ont rencontrés. Non, jamais elle ne pourra lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé entre les mains d'un monstre aussi longtemps alors qu'il continuait sa petite vie. Et même si par miracle, par un bonheur insensé, elle y arrivait, comment lui pourrait-il s'absoudre de ce qu'elle a subi à cause de sa stupidité.

Au loin, un bruit de moteur se fait entendre. Tous les vampires se stoppent en plein mouvement et se tourne vers la porte d'entrée. Alice se précipite pour l'ouvrir.

A : « Ils arrivent »

Effectivement, la voiture se gare puis Esmée en descend. Elle se dirige doucement vers la maison, angoissée. Avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Alice se jette dans ses bras.

A : « Oh Esmée, je suis tellement, tellement heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Sans toi, c'est trop difficile » Elle lève les yeux vers sa mère « Je te demande pardon »

Esmée la serre plus fort contre elle. Bella se joint à elle, serrant elle aussi Esmée. Bientôt, deux bras immense entourent les trois femmes enlacées, Emmet s'étant joint à eux. Le regard d'Esmée croise alors celui de Rosalie, elle lui sourit et lui fait un geste de la main. Rosalie bondit alors du canapé pour les rejoindre. Seul Edward et Carlisle n'ont pas bougé, pétrifié. Esmée embrasse ses enfants en sanglotant sur le nez, les joues, le front. Eux aussi l'embrasse. Edward finit par s'avancer, doucement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse de lui parler. Il l'a tellement haï avant de connaitre la vérité, il culpabilise. Voyant leur frère s'approcher, les autres s'écartent un peu.

E : « Esmée… Je… Je suis déso...»

Elle ne le laisse pas finir, le prenant dans ses bras à son tour, l'embrassant. Son premier fils, son ainé. Celui qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Es : « Chut, chut, c'est fini maintenant. Là, là, ça va aller mieux. On est tous réunis maintenant »

Edward la serre contre lui, puis va rejoindre Bella juste à coté d'elle. Esmée ose enfin regarder vers Carlisle et croisé son regard. Ce dernier se crispe en voyant ces beaux yeux dorés qu'il aime tant.

Esmée fait un pas en avant, hésitante. Carlisle ne bouge pas, complètement pétrifié. Chacun étant persuadé que l'autre lui en veut et chacun ne pouvant se pardonner les actions de ses derniers mois. Tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur eux, se demandant pourquoi ils ne se sautent pas dans les bras. Marguerite, toujours perspicace, passe des uns aux autres pour les faire sortir de la pièce. Sans même que les deux protagonistes ne s'en rende compte, la pièce se vide peu à peu, les laissant seuls. Carlisle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort.

Dehors, Edward fait les cent pas.

E : « Mais c'est ridicule, ils s'aiment mais ils s'en veulent. Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça. J'y vais.

Marguerite l'arrête.

M : « Non, ne te mêle pas de ça. Tu as raison, ils s'aiment. Mais c'est à eux de se le dire, pas à toi de le faire »

E : « Mais ils souffrent inutilement »

M : « Peut être, mais ils ont besoin de se dire les choses, pas que tu le fasses à leur place »

Edward grommèle mais admet que Marguerite a raison. Dans le salon, le couple n'a toujours pas bougé, pas une parole n'a été prononcée. Les démons de chacun semblant prendre le pas sur leur amour. Esmée finit par laisser échapper un sanglot, persuadé que son mari la déteste. Entendant ce gémissement, Carlisle, en un éclair se retrouve à coté d'elle. Un flot de parole trop longtemps contenu s'écoule alors. Ils parlent tout les deux en même temps

C : « Esmée, je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais du croire que tu partais de ton plein gré, jamais… »

Es : « Pardonne moi, je t'en prie, pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je voulais juste… »

Les deux s'arrêtent en même temps, voulant écouter l'autre. Le silence revient mais ils se sourient, confus.

C et Es : « Je t'écoute »

Une fois de plus, ils ont parlé en même temps. Ils rient. Carlisle caresse doucement la joue de sa femme.

C : « Je t'aime Esmée. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner »

Esmée soupire, il l'aime, il n'a pas cessé de l'aimer

Es : « Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Michaël avait tout prévue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la sienne. Je t'aime. Est-ce… Est-ce que toi tu pourras me pardonner les horreurs que je t'ai dites ? »

Esmée retient son souffle, à nouveau anxieuse.

C : « Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu n'as fait que nous protéger, à tes dépens »

Le visage de Carlisle s'assombrit, mais maintenant Esmée sait que ce n'est pas contre elle mais à cause du monstre qui l'a enlevé. Elle effleure doucement les lèvres de son mari avec les siennes. A ce contact, Carlisle la soulève alors comme une jeune mariée et en un clin d'œil il l'emmène dans sa chambre et la dépose délicatement, comme une fleur fragile sur le lit.

**------------------------**

**ça y ait, voilà, les retrouvailles sont là. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ça vous plait ? ou vous l'imaginiez autrement ? n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert pour me le dire. **

**Désolé d'avoir arreté quand il l'a dépose sur le lit, et désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite dans le prochain chapitre, mais le lemon, c'est pas trop mon truc à ecrire donc il n'y en aura pas. Sorry**


	20. Chapter 20 combat

**Demoisel : Voilà j'espere que le combat te conviendra. En tout cas n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes questions ou remarques, elles sont les bienvenues.**

**Moumou38 : Oh oui, un dessin. des retrouvailles ?**

**Deidei : Contente que ça t'es plu et il faudrait que tu dormes (lol). Mais que veut dire quétaine ?**

**Momiji64 : Merci beaucoup**

**Nymphadora15 : Elle est là (lol)**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Merci mais je crois que tu vas me hair à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**happy_End_1 : Tout d'abords, je m'insurge (lol). Esmée et Carlisle ne s'envoye pas en l'air (c'est pas rosalie et Emmet lol). Eux c'est tout en tendresse et douceur.**

**Zaika : Merci.**

**Donc voici le chapitre attendu, celui du combat comme son titre l'indique. C'est aussi mon avant dernier chapitre et l'histoire sera terminé. Bonne lecture**

**-------------------------------**

20 – Combat

Hamel, France :

Malheureusement, les retrouvailles d'Esmée et de son mari sont écourtées par la menace de l'arrivée imminente de Michaël. Le couple rejoint les autres dans le séjour afin de mettre au point les derniers détails de la lutte à venir.

J : « Bien, il faut réussir à l'emmener l'attirer à l'écart. Esmée et Carlisle nous serviront d'appât… »

C : « Je n'aime pas ça »

J : « Moi non plus Carlisle, mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Il doit se douter qu'on l'attend de pied ferme. Il faut qu'il croie que vous êtes seuls alors que nous seront tous là et que nous l'encercleront. D'après Dimitri et Esmée, il est extrêmement puissant. Il faut absolument que nous ayons un effet de surprise. »

Carlisle serre un peu plus la main d'Esmée qu'il n'a pas lâché depuis leur retour au salon. Edward prend la parole à son tour.

E : « Il faudrait aussi que je puisse lire ses pensées et qu'Alice puisse prévoir ses mouvements, ça nous aiderait. Est-ce que la chose dans la cave peut débloquer ses pensées ? »

Jasper hausse les épaules.

J : « Je l'ignore, mais il suffit de lui demander. Un volontaire pour aller le chercher ? »

Emmet se propose, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si l'homme a été nourrit, il n'a pas particulièrement été bien traité. Il est toujours attaché à sa chaise dans les mêmes vêtements que lors de son enlèvement. Le grand brun s'approche de lui, lui dévoilant toutes ses dents. L'homme gigote sur sa chaise, pensant sa dernière heure venue, il tire tout ce qu'il peut sur les cordes qui le retiennent. Emmet continue de s'avancer doucement, inquiétant. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'attraper le dos de la chaise et de la trainer dans l'escalier, donnant des à coups à chaque marche. Il finit par le poser au milieu de la pièce, entouré par toutes les personnes présentes.

J : « Bien, maintenant, écoute moi bien attentivement. Je vais t'offrir une chance de sauver ta vie. Michaël sera bientôt là, est ce que tu peux débloquer ses pensées ? »

La gorge noué, l'homme hoche la tête.

J : « Bien, bien. Donc dés qu'il sera là, tu le feras et quand tout sera fini, tu vivras. Compris ? »

L'homme a parfaitement compris, il a aussi compris qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix. Michaël le tuera pour avoir échoué de toute façon. Autant les aider et avoir une chance de survivre à tous ça. Après avoir acquiescé, il est rejeté illico dans la cave.

J : « Bon, ça c'est bien, bien vu Edward. »

Es : « Ou faut il qu'on entraine Michaël ? »

A : « Pourquoi pas là ou on a trouvé Delphine ? »

J : « Oui, c'est vaste et assez éloigné de tout »

M : « Et c'est fermé en ce moment »

Es : « Quand faudra-il y aller ? »

Jasper réfléchit un petit moment avant de répondre.

J : « Je ne sais pas trop, Dimitri, c'est toi qui le connait le mieux. Qu'a-t-il fait en premier après s'être aperçus de votre fuite ? Est-ce qu'il aura été voir les otages »

Dimitri secoue la tête

Di : « Non, il sait parfaitement que je ne serais jamais parti si je n'avais pas trouvé un moyen de les mettre à l'abri. En plus il devait être tellement furieux… Je pense qu'il aura foncé à l'aéroport en espérant rattraper Esmée »

J : « Donc selon toi, il vient directement ici ? »

Di : « Oui »

Jasper grimace, il aurait préféré qu'il perde un peu de temps à chercher les otages.

J : « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se préparer tout de suite et partir là bas au plus vite. » Il se tourne vers Marguerite. « Il faut que tu rentres chez toi, il viendra d'abords ici pour repérer nos odeurs, je ne veux pas qu'il te trouve »

Pendant que Marguerite se chamaille avec Jasper parce qu'elle veut rester pour les aider. Delphine s'approche d'Emmet.

D : « Emmet, quand tout sera fini, tu m'emmèneras voir mon frère ? »

Emmet est mal à l'aise.

Em : « Euh, tu sais, ce n'est pas très prudent. Tu pourrais le blesser, sans le vouloir… »

D : « Tu veux dire que je ne peux plus le voir ? »

Carlisle s'insère dans la conversation

C : « Si, tu as un grand avantage sur nous, Delphine. Ton frère sait ce que tu es devenu, contrairement à nous qui n'avons pas pu dire adieu à nos proches, tu pourras le revoir mais pas tout de suite. Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès en très peu de temps à cause des circonstances, mais il reste risquer pour lui de te voir tout de suite »

Delphine baisse la tête, triste mais résigné à attendre avant de revoir son jumeau. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle lui faisait du mal. De leur coté, Jasper et Marguerite continuent leurs disputes sous les sourires de tout les autres

J : « Vas y, je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire contre un vampire ? »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il l'a soulève délicatement de trente centimètres.

J : « Et crois moi, lui ne sera pas doux ! »

M : « Pff, c'est bon. Pose-moi par terre. Mais je pourrais au moins rester pour aider les blessés ! »

Jasper est exaspéré par l'insistance de la vieille dame

J : « Marguerite, j'ai dit NON »

Soudain, Rosalie se redresse, reniflant l'air et grognant.

R : « Trop tard, il est là »

J : « Marguerite, va dans la cave, vite. »

Il la pousse sans douceur et interpelle les autres qui se regroupent autour de lui. Marguerite, dans la cave, se place juste derrière la porte pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se passe. Michaël fait son entrée en fracassant la porte, des centaines de petits éclats volants partout. Les ennemis se font face. D'un coté Michaël, de l'autre neuf vampires et six loups garous. D'un bond vif et souple, Michaël jaillit sur le camp adverse en renversant plus de la moitié. Tout aussi vivement, il recule de plusieurs pas et éclate d'un rire sadique.

M : « Même aussi nombreux, vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi. Donnez-moi Esmée et je vous épargnerez…. Peut être »

Carlisle grogne tandis que les autres se relèvent. Tous se placent autour d'Esmée, signifiant ainsi à leur ennemi leur refus de livrer la jeune femme. Puis ils bondissent tous en même temps sur Michaël. Celui-ci, au lieu de se décaler ou de les attaquer, se courbe, faisant le dos rond. Alors que les corps se mélangent sur lui, il se redresse d'un coup sec et violant, envoyant tout le monde valser. Bella va s'écraser contre un mur qui sous le choc s'effondre sur elle, le double choc l'assomme. Edward, qui a atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce hurle.

E : « Belllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Un des loups de la meute de Jacob traverse la baie vitrée et va s'écraser contre le chêne centenaire du jardin, se brisant la nuque. Le cri des membres de sa meute quand ils entendent le dernier soupir de leur ami se répercute à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Tous les autres se redressent et repartent à l'attaque. Edward perçoit enfin les pensées du monstre, pendant qu'il tente de lui arracher un bras, il s'exclame

E : « Carlisle baisse toi »

Son père, occupé à essayer d'arracher le deuxième bras, l'entend et se baisse in extrémiste.

Michaël, ramenant violement ses deux bras devant lui, fait se percuter le père et le fils avec un des loups qui l'assaillent. Les trois hommes sont sonnés mais repartent au combat. Les coups pleuvent dans tout les sens. Un gémissement se fait entendre. Le vampire a réussit à attraper Rosalie et de toute la force de sa mâchoire, lui a arraché un bout de la joue et du menton. Emmet fou de rage se jette une fois de plus dans la mêlé, infligeant une sérieuse blessure au flanc gauche de Michaël, qui sous la douleur, lâche Rosalie qui s'effondre. Jasper, rompu au combat, comprend rapidement que si le vampire est surpuissant, il fatigue plus vite qu'eux. Il transmet mentalement l'information à son frère. Rapidement ils échangent un regard, mettant une nouvelle stratégie en place en un centième de seconde.

Un nouveau loup tombe, mort, sous les coups de Michaël. Edward et Jasper s'éloignent alors d'un bond du tortionnaire, incitant les autres à les imiter. Cette fois ci, Michaël est cerné de toutes parts, son regard haineux passant des uns aux autres. Deux loups sont morts, Rosalie et Bella hors de combat. Il reste autour lui, Esmée, Delphine, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward et Carlisle ainsi que Dimitri, Jacob et deux autres loups. Ils tournent lentement autour de lui, grognant. Michaël, au milieu se tient en position de défense, grognant lui aussi. Alors qu'il passe dans son dos, Edward en profite pour faire comprendre aux autres la nouvelle tactique.

Jasper est le premier à s'élancer, seul, il lui donne un coup violent à la tête puis se repositionne immédiatement à l'endroit ou il était. A peine a-t-il atterrit que c'est Emmet qui jaillit, puis Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Delphine, Esmée, puis chacun des loups. Michaël prend des coups sans pouvoir les rendre puisque ses agresseurs se retirent à peine leurs coups portés. Abimé, épuisé, il comprend qu'il ne pourra pas avoir le dessus et décide de s'enfuir, mais à chaque geste qu'il fait il est contré par un des défenseurs. La ronde de saut/coups recommence. Au moment ou Esmée bondit à son tour, Alice hurle

A : « Non Esmée…. »

Trop tard, Michaël, n'essayant pas d'éviter le coup, à réussit à attraper le bras de la vampire et tirant d'un coup sec à la ramener contre lui. D'un mouvement vif, il place ses mains sur la tête d'Esmée, prés à lui arracher. Il gronde, haletant.

M : « Reculez, tous… Ou elle meurt »

Le temps semble s'arrêter, tous sont figés par la peur qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution.

M : « Reculez, maintenant.

Chacun recule lentement

M : « Maintenant, mettez vous tous devant moi. Tout de suite »

Ils obéissent, cherchant le moyen d'attaquer sans que Michaël ne puisse tuer Esmée.

M : « Bien… La dame et moi, on va partir. Si vous avez le malheur de nous suivre et de nous rechercher, c'est elle qui paiera »

Derrière lui, la porte de la cave s'entrouvre. Le vampire ne sentant qu'une simple odeur humain ne s'en occupe pas. Mais Edward et Alice hurlent en même temps.

E et A : « Non Marguerite, non »

Celle-ci ne les écoute pas, fonçant et pesant de tout son faible poids, elle percute le corps dur comme de la pierre de Michaël. Le son de ses os qui se brise résonne dans le silence. Ebahi d'avoir été attaqué par une humaine, le vampire regarde Marguerite échoué à ses pieds.

M : « Mais qu'est ce que… »

Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase, Carlisle, profitant du dixième de seconde d'inattention offert par Marguerite, a bondi sur lui et puisant de la force dans sa rage lui a arraché la tête.

Pendant que les autres s'occupent de bruler le corps du monstre, Jasper et Carlisle se précipite vers Marguerite. Jasper n'ose pas la toucher de peur d'aggraver ses blessures pendant que Carlisle l'ausculte. Ce dernier finit par lever la tête vers son fils, lui signifiant qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Jasper laisse échapper une plainte, Marguerite ouvre les yeux, la souffrance se lissant dans son regard. Carlisle les laisse pour aller s'occuper des autres blessés. Jasper la regarde, retenant ses sanglots.

J : « Marguerite… Je peux te sauver, tu pourras rester avec nous pour toujours. Je t'en prie, laisse moi faire »

M : « N… Non… Ma… Vie… Est finie… Ne… t'in…quiète… Pas… J'ai eu… Une belle… vie… »

Les vampires ne pleurent pas, ils n'ont plus de larmes. Pourtant, aux yeux de jasper, une unique larme couleur de sang coule doucement. Marguerite, faisant abstraction de la douleur que ça lui inflige lève le bras et essuie cette larme. Elle lui sourit courageusement et sa main retombe, inerte. Jasper entends son cœur s'arrêter et pousse un hurlement qui déchire le cœur de chaque personne présente. Il soulève doucement, avec respect et amour, Marguerite et la serre contre lui.

**---------------------**

**Voilà, votre avis, vite, please, pitié ????????????????? J'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !!!!!**

**C'était donc mon avant dernier chapitre. Il y en a encore un puis je ferais juste un dernier pour repondre aux reviews**


	21. Chapter 21 enterrement

**Mmesolomalefoy : J'avais bien remarqué que tu appreciais Marguerite. Et je voulais qu'elle est un role important à jouer, mais malheureusement que peut une humaine contre un vampire.... donc elle ne pouvait qu'y laisser des plumes. J'aurais pu la transformer mais je ne pouvais pas pour divers raisons. Je suis contente que mon combat t'est plu**

**Demoisel : Alors pour le pouvoir d'Alice, effectivement, il n'a pas vraiment servi. celui d'Edward un peu plus, mais pas des masses, ça allait trop vite. Pour Rosalie, dans le chapitre elle s'effondre, mais ne se releve pas. Je ne l'ai pas cité dans la danse (ou alors j'ai fait une bourde lol, elle ne devrait pas y être). Pour les Quilleutes (lire plus bas). Par contre faudra que tu m'explique cette histoire de troisième épouse, je suis largué là. Pour la grand mère vampirique, oui j'aurais pu mais je n'ai pas voulu. ça me flatte que tu ne veuilles pas qu'elle s'arrete et j'ai profité du laps de temps (un peu plus long que d'habitude, désolé) pour réfléchir à ton idée. Elle est bonne, mais ne m'inspire pas trop. Je ne sais pas comment la mettre en place. En plus, j'ai déja depuis plusieurs jours une autre idée de fic complètement différente.**

**Momiji61 : Oui, c'est la fin. Mais 21 chapitres pour une histoire qui ne devait en faire que 3/4 à la base, je trouve qu'elle s'est bien étoffé (lol)**

**Nymphadora15 : Merci, c'est vrai que c'est triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive pas à imaginer une vrai happy end.**

**Deidei : Merci. Pour la mort rapide de Michaël, c'était le seul moyen, sa puissance fait qu'il devait être pris par surprise pour être cohérent. Jacob est bien en vie, mais il a perdu deux membres de sa meute. Dans un combat avec un être dont le pouvoir est la surpuissance, qu'il n'y ait pas de décès, c'est pas crédible selon moi. Pour Bella, c'est vrai que les vampires ne peuvent pas être assomé, j'ai pris quelques libertés (lol). Pour le happy end... ça depend ce que tu entends par là. Sinon, j'ai une autre fic dans la tête que je vais bientôt commencé (peut être même ce week end). Elle n'aura pas Carlisle en perso principal, mais c'est mon perso favori donc il y sera quand meme trés present.**

**Lexa : Merci, pour les retrouvailles de Dimitri, je suis désolé, elle seront juste suggéré plutot que décrit.**

**Moumou38 : Tes dessins sont super, vraiment mais le dernier est mon preféré. Merci beaucoup. Et si je peux me permettre de t'en demander un : si tu pouvais faire Jasper accroupi devant la tombe de Marguerite. ça serait génial. (je ne suis pas une grande fan de Bella non plus lol)**

**Jessica : Désolé pour Bella, mais vu l'ambiance de la fin de ma fic, elle n'aurait de toute façon pu se permettre de plaisanter sans se faire demembrer par jasper. Je te remercie d'avoir aimé ma fic.**

**Emo : Merci beaucoup. En ce qui concerne Marguerite, je plains sincerement qui conque tenterait de la manger. Jasper serait, comment dire, furieux**

**Karmin : Ah bah quand même, il était temps et pour les fautes, je te tires la langue d'abords. Enfin, contente que ça t'es plu. Quand je finirais celle que j'ai en tête, j'en ferais peut etre une sur SW. Bisous**

**Alors voilà donc le dernier chapitre. J'espere qu'il vous plaira**

**------------------------------------**

21 – Enterrement

Hamel, France :

Le grand feu allumé dans le jardin pour bruler le corps de Michaël s'éteint doucement. Tous, autour, réalise que le cauchemar est enfin terminé et le prix que ça leur a couté. Jacob et les siens pleurent la mort de deux des leurs, Les Cullen celle de Marguerite et Dimitri peut enfin se laisser aller à pleurer la mort d'Arkady. Ils sont tous silencieux, écoutant le crépitement des flammes, Jasper porte toujours la vieille dame dans ses bras. Carlisle s'approche de lui et lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

C : « Il va falloir maquiller sa mort »

La réaction de Jasper est immédiate et violente. Il s'arrache à la pression amicale de son père.

J : « Non, c'est hors de question. Elle est morte pour nous sauver la vie. On ne peut pas…. On n'a pas le droit… On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien était »

Rosalie s'approche à son tour, le visage défiguré. La blessure faite étant trop profonde pour se refermer complètement, elle en gardera une fine cicatrice éternellement.

R : « Jazz, nous n'avons pas le choix »

Les épaules de Jasper s'affaissent, tenant toujours son léger fardeau.

J : « Mais c'est… tellement injuste… après ce qu'elle a fait pour nous »

C : « Je le sais, mais crois tu qu'elle aurait voulu que nous déclenchions une guerre avec les Volturi et que nous nous fassions peut être tués après nous avoir sauvé la vie ? »

Jasper émet un sanglot. Emmet, pour une fois sérieux s'approche à son tour et vient prendre sa femme par la taille.

Em : « Je peux le faire si tu veux, je te promets que je serais doux. Je l'aimais beaucoup moi aussi »

Jasper secoue la tête

J : « Merci, mais non. C'est à moi de le faire »

Puis il s'éloigne dans la direction de la maison de la grand-mère. Arrivé à destination, il prend la clé dans le pot de fleur suspendu et ouvre la porte. Doucement, il traverse la cuisine et la salle à manger. Il finit par s'arrêter devant l'escalier qui mène au premier étage. Avec délicatesse, il pose Marguerite sur les premières marches

J : « Je te demande pardon. Le monde devrait savoir que tu es une héroïne. Je suis désolé »

Il l'embrasse légèrement sur le front puis repart en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

De retour chez lui, il trouve Emmet et Dimitri sur le départ.

J : « Vous partez récupérer les membres de votre clan ? »

Dimitri hoche la tête. Jacob intervient.

Ja : « Que comptez-vous faire après ? Rentrez chez vous ? »

Di : « Nous n'avons plus de chez nous… Le village a été complètement détruit. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va faire. Réapprendre à vivre. Mais ou ? »

Ja : « Vous pourriez venir à la réserve, vous seriez les bienvenus »

Dimitri le remercie et dit qu'il va en parler aux autres avant de prendre sa décision. Le loup et le vampire partent, Jacob se tourne alors vers Carlisle.

Ja : « Et vous, que comptez vous faire maintenant ? Vous allez rester ici ? »

Carlisle, tenant la main d'Esmée depuis la fin de la bagarre, regarde ces enfants un à un

C : « Non, je ne crois pas. Avant tous ça, il était prévu que les enfants aillent à l'université » Il regarde Esmée « Je pense que nous allons aller avec eux, que la famille reste ensemble après tout ces événements »

Jacob s'avance vers lui, la main tendue

Ja : « Vous seriez les bienvenus à Forks vous aussi »

Carlisle serre la main offerte sans aucune hésitation.

C : « Je te remercie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, là bas les gens s'apercevront bientôt que nous ne vieillissons pas. Mais nous y reviendrons d'ici quelques années »

Jacob acquiesce

Ja : « Nous repartons ce soir. Il faut… Il faut qu'on ramène les corps à leurs familles. Vous pensez partir quand »

C : « Ce soir aussi… »

Le hurlement de Jasper l'interrompt

J : « Non » Il se calme un peu « On ne peut pas partir ce soir, l'enterrement… Il n'aura… pas lieu avant plusieurs jours… On ne peut pas »

C : « Oui, tu as raison. Nous ne partirons pas avant »

Edward a suivi tout la discussion sans s'en mêler, inquiet pour Bella toujours inconscient dans leur chambre.

Le soir même, les Quilleutes ont quittés la maison après avoir serré la main de chaque vampire. Le lendemain, pour la plus grande joie d'Edward, Bella se réveille enfin. Ce dernier lui raconte alors tous ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle aussi veut pouvoir dire en revoir à Marguerite. Le surlendemain, Emmet rentre à son tour.

Les journées se passent calmement, ponctué de rassemblement familiaux et de tête à tête amoureux. Ils sont prévenus du décès de Marguerite et de la date de son enterrement par une voisine de celle-ci qui savait qu'elle était proche des Cullen.

Le jour des funérailles, comme voulant narguer la douleur, le soleil brille intensément dans le ciel. Certains membres de la famille considèrent qu'il est trop dangereux d'y aller, mais Jasper, soutenu par Alice et Bella, n'en démord pas. Il veut y aller quelque soit les risques.

J : « On lui doit »

Carlisle soupire, comprenant qu'il ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis

C : « D'accord, mais il faut y aller avant que sa famille n'arrive et se tenir à l'écart en restant à l'ombre »

La famille, accompagnée de Delphine, va donc au cimetière bien avant l'heure et s'installent à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Quelques heures plus tard, le cortège funéraire arrive, suivi de la famille de Marguerite. Les fossoyeurs placent le cercueil au dessus de la tombe fraichement creusé. Le prêtre entame son prêche pendant que le cercueil descend doucement. Certaines des personnes présente autour du tombeau pleurent sans retenus. Jasper les envies de pouvoir évacuer leur peine alors que lui ne peut pas. Sentant que son chagrin menace de le déborder, Alice glisse sa main dans la sienne. Jasper ne la regarde pas mais lui serre un peu plus fort pour la remercier. Il garde les yeux fixés sur la descente de Marguerite dans sa dernière demeure.

Le service se termine, la famille de Marguerite quitte le cimetière se soutenant les uns les autres. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année ramasse une rose, elle chuchote à son père, que Jasper reconnait grâce aux photos qu'il a vu chez la vieille dame, de partir sans elle et qu'elle le rejoint. Et semblant rassembler son courage se dirige vers l'arbre protégeant les Cullen. Elle s'approche directement de Jasper.

F : « Vous êtes Jasper ? »

Celui-ci hoche la tête, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de s'exprimer à voix haute.

F : « Mémé m'avait parlé de vous, elle vous aimait beaucoup… » Elle hésite, mal à l'aise et un peu effrayée « Je voulais… vous remercier. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec elle… Et grâce à vous, elle était moins seule »

Elle s'interrompt brutalement et tend la rose qu'elle a ramassé à Jasper.

J : « Merci. Marguerite est… était une femme bien »

La jeune femme repart vers sa famille. Les Cullen laissent passer un peu de temps et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours quittent le cimetière à leur tour. Jasper reste seul à l'ombre de l'arbre, regardant sa famille partir. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, Il s'avance lentement, brillant de mille feux sous le soleil, vers la tombe de son amie. Il se baisse et, avec une main, creuse un petit trou dans la terre molle. Il prend dans sa veste un petit cadre, en argent avec une petite liserai à l'or fin, contenant une photo de lui et de celle qu'il considère comme sa grand-mère, prise dans la cuisine de cette dernière par Alice. Il enterre le cadre avec la vieille dame.

J : « Adieu Marguerite, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Merci, merci de m'avoir aimé tel que je suis et pour tous ce que tu m'as apporté »

Après un dernier regard, Jasper quitte le petit cimetière. De retour chez lui, les paquets sont fais et la famille quitte aussitôt la France.

Une centaine d'année plus tard :

Les Cullen sont de retour à Forks, les liens crées entre eux et les loups-garous ne se sont jamais démentis. Delphine s'est parfaitement adapté à la vie végétarienne, elle a eu des moments difficiles quand son jumeau a préféré continué sa vie d'humain et lors de son décès, mais elle veille de loin sur sa famille. Le petit fils de Jacob est tombé amoureux d'elle et a décidé de stopper son vieillissement pour pouvoir rester à ses cotés. Carlisle a repris un emploi à l'hôpital et tous les enfants ont repris une énième scolarité au lycée sauf Jasper qui sert d'assistant à son père, se servant de son don pour aider les patients.

La vie a repris sont court, les moments difficiles ont été oublié, relégué. La joie, les chamailleries sont revenues dans la famille. Mais Jasper n'a jamais oublié la vieille dame qu'il a un jour rencontré et qui a changé sa vie. Lui qui avait tant de mal à s'adapter à son régime alimentaire a maintenant la même maitrise que Carlisle, grâce à l'amour de la grand mère. Une fois par an, il se rend en France, sur une petite tombe qu'il entretient avec beaucoup d'amour et de respect.

**FIN**

**-----------------------------**

**Et voilà, ma courte fiction est terminé. Je tiens à remercié tout ceux qui m'ont lu, et tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, particulièrement ceux qui m'en ont laissé à chaque chapitre ou presque : Nymphadora15, Demoisel, Mmesolomalefoy, Momiji64, Deidei, Lexa, Emo, Happy_End_1, , Nienna-lo, ChamalloW, Steph,Moumou38 (et toi en plus pour tes dessins).... J'en oublie surement, désolé. Si elle a duré 21 chapitres et non 3/4, c'est en grand partie grace à vous. MERCI BEAUCOUP**

**Une petite explication pour Marguerite, c'est un petit hommage à ma grand mère, je lui ais donc emprunté son prénom, son village ainsi qu'un peu de son caractére (bavarde, mele tout, tétue) par contre, je penses sincerement que si elle avait vraiment rencontré des vampires elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Quand elle est partie, je n'ai pas pu monter dans le nord lui dire adieu, l'enterrement, à travers Jasper est ma manière de le faire, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'ai pas transformé. **

**Voilà, j'espere que mon histoire vous a plu et que vous avez passé de bons moments à la lire (autant que moi à l'ecrire). Je vais bientot me lancer dans une autre qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Elle sera assez différente, elle mettra en scène Carlisle, vampire Meyerspire, Nicolas, un vampire bien différent des Cullen, plus classique mais pas vraiment (enfin surprise) et une humaine (dont j'hésite encore pour le prènom). ça ne sera pas une histoire d'amour, ou une histoire à méchant (comme celle ci) mais plutot des tranches de vie. Son futur nom : QUE SA VIE EST COURTE**

**Voilà, encore merci de m'avoir lu.**


	22. Chapter 22 reponse au reviews

**Voici donc le dernier paragraphe, celui des réponses aux dernières reviews**

**Momiji64 : Merci, ce fut un vrai plaisir de l'écrire.**

**Emo : Merci de m'avoir lu et répondu**

**Deidei : Merci et tache de te reposer quand même un peu**

**Happy_End_1 : Je n'ai pas parlé d'imprégnation pour le petit fils de Jacob, mais qu'il tombe amoureux. Je trouve le concept d'imprégnation trop contraignant. En fait ils n'ont aucun choix.**

**Mmesolomalefoy : Merci Cathy, pour les infirmières, tu n'imagines même pas dans quel état elles sont (lol)**

**Demoisel : C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des com qui m'ont beaucoup aidé**

**Alice : J'espere que tu vas mieux.**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous.**

**Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à répondre au reviews, mais ma grande sœur devait finir de la lire et laisser un commentaire.**

**Pour ceux qui ont aimé mon style d'écriture et mon histoire, et qui ne le savent pas encore, j'ai mis en chantier une deuxième fic qui s'intitule : Que sa vie est courte. J'espère tous vous retrouver dessus.**

**Bisous à tous et encore un gros merci.**


End file.
